Please Call Me Odango
by aRiaHime
Summary: Mamoru felt that Usagi was somehow distant. Usagi keeps on remembering HIM. Now that HE is back, what will Usagi do? Will she follow her 'DESTINY' as it was meant to be OR will she leave that part of her and chooses HIM instead?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I certainly do not own any of the Sailormoon characters, I only own this story.

**Author's side notes:**

This is my 1st ever fanfic of Seiya and Usagi. I really like these couple/pairings but have no fear; dear readers, this fanfic do not contain any Mamoru/Tuxedo Kamen/King Endymion bashing. I still like the guy. I apologise if my grammars and vocabs are not that good, it's been a while since I've written any stories/fics, so please bear with me on this. Anyway, please be nice and give reviews if you can.

This is a two-chapter fic but depending on how well receive the fic will be, it may be longer than that..Who knows? Yoroshiku onegaishimasu!! Sore Ja! ()V

/these are thoughts-bubble/

* * *

**PLEASE CALL ME ODANGO** by **aRiaHime**

Everyone was happy and sad; that day at the school's roof top. It was the day when the starlights and their princess; Princess Kakyuu was about to return to the planet of Kinmoku after defeating and releashing Galaxia from Chaos's control. It was also the last time any of the sailor senshi will ever see of the kimoku-ans. Unaware by Tsukino Usagi, it was probably the most regrettable day of her life. If only she knew back then that it was.

2 months later..

"Mamo-chan, are you really sure? I mean are you really really really sure you want to??" Usagi said those words for the 6th time today with eyes wide and sparkling. Usagi peered deeply and lovingly into the eyes of her beloved boyfriend; Chiba Mamoru. Mamoru upon seeing that expression again, can't help but melted with the love for the girl who had captured his heart every time and again and on how unrelenting she has become lately. Sighing and sweat dropped (for the 6th time too), "Yes, Usako. I'm really really really sure of my decision. If you don't mind Usako..can we please just enjoy our date?"

"Oh, okay!" said Usagi with a huge smile and a content look on her face as she clings on affectionately on the arm of her beloved. She was so happy and thrilled when Mamoru told her that he will not leave her and continue his studies in America for the time being so that he can spend more time with his much-loved Usagi…well, at least until she graduates next year. They were having their casual but romantic date at the Zoo today as Mamoru knows how much Usagi loves to be there and he likes the way she get so excited about almost everything there. Especially when she talks about the animals there such as giraffes, panda, squirrels and such; like as if she had never seen them before.

But Mamoru was also starting to grow concern now about Usagi as she has not really paid much attention to him when he asked her what she wanted to play when they had arrived at the arcade late that evening. She was mostly staring off to the direction of the toy vending machine which was located at the corner of the arcade with eyes that seems sad for some reason. This situation always happens whenever he brings her there. Seeing her acting that way every so often makes Mamoru can't help but concerned over her.

"Usako? Are you alright?" he said after seeing Usagi being so unresponsive again. Startled, Usagi just smile sweetly at him and said, "Oh..yes,yes. I'm fine, Mamo-chan. Lets play some games." Though she was not answering him honestly; whatever it was that bothered her, he knew that she was just trying to make him feel at ease.

/Usako…/

"Okay. Where should we start?" was his only reaction after hearing that. Taking his hand in hers, she smiled and instantly regains her usual cheerful self and started playing whatever games in the arcade that she sees except for that vending machine. Although Mamoru wasn't much the gamer-type, he was still glad that he manages to play all the games well for an amateur.

Soon after; almost an hour later to be exact, both was feeling exhausted and decided that it was getting pretty late so they decided just to head home. As always, Mamoru would drive Usagi home. "That was fun Mamo-chan. I love you." Usagi said and reach for her love. "Yes, that was fun. I love you too, Usako." After a moment of sweet kiss and saying goodnight to one another, they both agreed to see each other again the following day.

"Tadaima!" she greets upon reaching and opening her front door. "Okaerinasai, Usagi. Had fun? You do know you're 10 minutes late from the allowable scheduled time?" replied her mother, Ikuko-san as soon as she saw her daughter arrived home. "Yes Mom. We were having so much fun today that we completely forgot about the time. Gomen nasai…" Usagi replied while slightly bowing her head to her mom. She knew she didn't manage to come home on time as promised.

"I forgive you this time, Usagi." while hugging her daughter, "But remember Usagi, you are still a child to me; no matter how old you are now so if you ever come home late for what ever reason, please do give me a message or phone just to ease my mind? Ok, dear?" "Hi, wakarimashita…" Usagi replied smiling back at her mother; she knew that her mother was not really angry with her.

"Good girl. Now, run along upstairs and go to bed. Good night, dear." satisfied with her reply, she kisses her daughter on her forehead. "Hi. Oyasumi nasai, okasan." Usagi then straight away went upstairs to her bedroom; change her clothes and falls asleep dreaming of her dearly loved Mamo-chan.

The next day…

"USAGI Usagi...!! Will you wake up already?! Do you know what time is it now??" a high pitched voice was heard screaming at Usagi's ear making her jumped from her bed. This was the usual routine that occured everyday in the Tsukino household. Still shacken by the sudden awaking from her beauty sleep though, she searches for the source of that annoying voice. There stood at the top of her bed's headboard was a black cat with a golden crescent moon on its forehead. "Usagi, when will you ever learn to be responsible?" said Luna the cat.

"Luna, that is not the way to treat your master!" bellowed Usagi half sarcastically. "What? Master? You?" Luna growled but not as furiously as she intended to. "Anyway, I am being responsible…well, I'm trying to." Usagi said while frantically struggling to beat the time as it was now 7.45am which was pretty darn late if she can still make it to school on time. Hearing those words from Usagi, Luna just shrugged her tiny shoulders and disappeared out from the window. "I really hope so, princess…Sigh" Luna said to herself.

It was about 7.58am when Usagi finally had arrived at the front gate of the Jyuuban High School. Joining her race to the classroom was none other than Aino Minako, a beautiful girl with long blonde hair who was also one of her best-est friend and fellow senshi. "Ohayo, Usagi! Sure is nice to do some exercise every morning, ain't it?" Minako said half sarcastically to Usagi.

"Whatever, Mina-chan! See ya!" Usagi shouted back at Minako and quickly sprinted towards her 'goal', and leaving her behind with her 'dust'. "Hey! No fair!" shouted Minako when she realised just how far Usagi already was from her. For someone who was always bad at sports, Usagi always runs faster in times like this. Well, who can blame her? Luckily for both of them, the homeroom teacher was late 5 minutes.

As Usagi reaches for her seat, she glances at the empty seats that were previously occupied by three very special students just 2 months before. One seat was in front of Makoto, another was next to Minako and the last was behind her own seat, this seat where once belonged to an annoying, obnoxious, arrogant and yet sweet and charming guy. She smiled sadly just remembering his antics; and distinctive voice calling her nickname, Odango. Remembering that, she finally realised that he never did ever call her by her real name. Sighing low, she turns her attention back to the front of the classroom. Ami, Makoto and Minako had always realised these just look back at each other and sigh as well. Not long after, the homeroom teacher had arrived and was checking and taking the class's attendance.

Enduring through the day of school was always not really that great for Usagi, the only time that she enjoyed herself was during lunchtime with the girls. As usual, everyone had prepared their own Obento especially Makoto as she brought a 3-topped container containing the most delicious of food for them. Teppanyaki, Onigiri, Maki-sushi, Sandwiches and some cakes was amongst the list of foods available today.

"This is delicious, Mako-chan! I really love your obento!" Usagi cried happily with no elegance at all while chewing down the food in front of her. "Usagi-chan, please do not talk while your mouth is full…" Ami's concern voice was heard. "Ha ha ha. That's right, Usagi. Slow down a bit will you? You won't want a stomach-ache later, would you?" Makoto said after seeing Usagi devouring the food with tears of joy in her eyes. "Minako, please tell her too." Ami said while still looking at Usagi anxiously. Frowning to both Ami and Makoto for their remarks, Usagi just continues to gulp the food all down un-gracefully.

"No worries, Ami-chan. You know it is useless to talk to her when she's like that." Minako said trying not to laugh at her friends' desperate attempt to 'educate' Usagi in the fine table manners. "Here Usagi, you can have this piece of strawberry shortcake." Makoto said not long after and handed her a piece that cake.

"Arigatou, Mako-chan..." Usagi said after she had gulped down all the food. But as soon as she saw the cake, her face suddenly saddened somewhat as she recalls back to the day when HE offered him to be her bodyguard and come to her house. It was also the day when Chibi-Chibi came and splattered the cake all over him.

Sighing once again she thought, /Oh..Seiya…/

* * *

Okay ppl, I decided to end the 1st chapter here for now. So how did it go for you?

To those ppl that do not know the Japanese words that i have used for this; here are the meanings:

TADAIMA-- I'm back

OKAERINASAI-- Welcome back

GOMEN NASAI-- I'm Sorry (in a polite manner)

HI-- Yes

WAKARIMASHITA-- I understand (in a polite manner)

OYASUMI NASAI -- Good Night (in a polite manner)

OHAYO-- Good Morning

OBENTO-- Homemade pack lunches

TEPPANYAKI, MAKI-SUSHI, ONIGIRI -- these are just some list of types of Japanese foods

ARIGATOU-- Thank you


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I certainly do not own any of the Sailormoon characters, I only own this story.

**A/N:**

Hi2, Minna-san! This is the 2nd chapter for you! This is the quickest speed I've ever written a story, only 2days! HahaD and be rejoice, yes; there will be another chapter after this…2more to be exact! I have changed my mind about this fic being a two-chapter fic after reading all the reviews. Well…as I've said it before, it all depends on the reviews (and my own creative flow too). Hehehe wicked aren't I? Well, I honestly didn't think that anyone is willing or bothered to read it and enjoyed it though P

To **Marisa Makou**; D Thanks. I will try to update again, sooner for the next chapter. Anyway, here's the 2nd for you! To **Sailor Sayuri**; I will try to make it longer for this chapter. To** Imagi**; Yes, I totally agree with you. Oh, to those that had also reviewed to this fic; **Domo arigatou** (thank you so much!) for all of your support!!

Oh yeah, arigatou again also to those that had added my story/fic to their alerts!! I'm so touch T T Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter as much as the 1st one. I'd tried my best!

_**(**__**Just to inform you; in my fic, Seiya is definitely a guy. He only becomes a SHE when he transform into Fighter. Same goes to the other starlights.)**_

Happy reading everyone! Sore Ja! D

/these are thoughts-bubble/

* * *

**Chapter 2**

"Usagi? Ono sa…Aren't you going to eat that cake? There going to be flies flying on it if you keep on doing that, you know. " Minako said jokingly after seeing her best friend staring at the cake for quite sometime now. She knows why Usagi was acting that way; all her friends do but after watching her friend staring at the food a lot and does nothing to it, begins to irritates her now.

/Why can't she just eat that darn cake first then stares off into space later??/

"Usagi? Ne…Usagi! Earth to Usagi..!" Minako tries once more.

Makoto and Ami who was actually at that moment, busy talking between themselves about their class today; finally notices this occurrence, and whom was now also beginning to find this situation exasperating (not really so though, just that they grew tired of it more to Minako's loudness because this happens a lot). Ami sigh and continues to read her book on high-level biochemistry which certainly is not a normal book that is read by any normal or average high schoolers.

"Usagi? Oi! Are you listening??" said a now really irritated Minako.

Again, there was no respond heard from Usagi. Sighing, both Makoto and Minako looked at each other; immediately stood up from their respective seats and confronted Usagi. Normally, they would just let her be and waited for her to finally snap out of it herself. But now, now it has just got too frustrating for any of them to continue and just watch. How can they let her know that it is always okay for Usagi to share and talk things over to them like always? They were also aware that it had to come out sooner or otherwise Usagi cannot endure it for long. It was for Usagi's sake and Mamoru's as they had concluded. And Chibi Usa's too.

Ami didn't join them however, as she knows that the two other girls will try to talk it out off Usagi which most probably, will be in vain. She feels that this is still too early and too soon for Usagi; for she too was feeling the same as her, though not for the same person. She was thinking of another, a much taller and very intellectual one to be exact. Realising this, she blushed and quickly hides her face into her book and busied herself. Hoping and praying to god, that none of the girls will take notice.

"Usagi… Can we talk to you?"

Startled by their sudden approach and change of tone, Usagi finally snap out of it. Both the girls seated and positioned themselves in front of her. Questioning and somewhat sorrowful eyes then meet a pair of surprised blue orbs. Usagi couldn't make out what it was that those two was doing. She just returned their stares with a smile.

"Hm? Talk about what?" Usagi said arching one of her brow, though still feels a little taken aback by her friends' sudden change of tone towards her; she instantly regains back to her cheerful self. Uneasiness was starting to develop between both the girls as they looked at each other again. They weren't so sure and confident on how to begin the conversation with Usagi without sounding distrustful or insensitive for whatever that they are going to say to her.

"Usagi …Princess… Is there something bothering you? Lately, you seem down and…" said both of the girls, each taking Usagi's hands to theirs. Holding firmly as if afraid that Usagi would run and disappear.

"Hey, wait…why the sudden change of mood here? I told you guys before; call me Usagi. Forget the formalities. We're friends!" said a still surprised Usagi, unnoticed by her though that her cake was still whole (untouched by her, yet).

"Usagi…I am sorry if I get this wrong. But, don't you feel that you need to let go of it now? I mean it's been 2 months now and well…" Makoto said looking a bit flustered saying it.

"Well, nearly 3 months if you're counting..." Ami interrupts but immediately went on to read her book again.

Rolling her eyes to Ami, Makoto continues to look at Usagi's expression, hoping that she knows that they understand her feelings. She knows that Usagi will probably try to act like she was okay in front of them. She is just too nice and sweet, without a thought for herself. Makoto still feels grateful to Usagi for saving her and for always being there for her, especially when the first time they met; Usagi is her first friend ever, after she transferred here during junior high.

Seeing as there is no negative respond from Usagi, Makoto assumed that it was alright for them to continue and nods to Minako. "Usagi…we know that you, well…you have been thinking of… more accurately, missing someone lately and that someone is…_Seiya_…" Minako said that with a cautious tone and immediately stroke Usagi's hand in a comforting way when she senses Usagi flinched hearing her spoke out that name.

"No I don't. Come on, guys! I already have Mamoru with me. And if I did, he is just a friend..." Usagi replied quite nervously and was laugh uneasily while trying badly to joke about it.

But the girls won't hear any of it. "Usagi, please don't act that way. We know well enough that you are definitely thinking of HIM, well…sometimes." They both said it at once and looked at Usagi's expression, searching for some kind of answer from her.

Startled yet again, Usagi just kept silent and bowed her head low enough to not let the girls fairly see her face.

"Please...Usagi! You know you can always talk to us about anything. Whatever the problem is, you know that don't you?" Minako pleaded and held Usagi's hand with both of hers'.

"No…I don't want to talk about it. And anyway, there's nothing to talk about." was Usagi's only reply. She then turns her head to the side and stares at the floor.

Sighing yet again, both girls just shake their heads knowing that they wouldn't get anything out of her now not until Usagi decides for herself. They both agreed that they were probably being too hasty. They let go of her hands and said, awkwardly "Gomen ne, Usagi…"

Hearing them apologise that way, Usagi shaked her head briefly; and said "Daijobu! Mina-chan, Mako-chan,Ami-chan… I know that you guys are just concern for me. Please don't be. I am just fine." looked to each of them and smiled her usual sweet cheerful smile. She knows that their intentions are good and all but she really can't talk about it now. She just can't find the right words to really describe what she actually feels. It was really much too soon for her.

/Yes, I do think about him. And I do missed him but… just as a friend.../

All of a sudden, the school's bell was heard; ending the lunch period. Shocked that they had spend that long without realising the time, they immediately packed their belongings and motion to leave. Usagi; although had heard the bell too, wasn't really paying attention and wasn't too eager to attend the afternoon class.

/That's right…he is just a friend…/

"Emm…Usagi, are you ever going to eat that?" Makoto suddenly spoke, interrupting Usagi from her thoughts.

"Hm? Eat what?" but as soon as she saw to where Makoto was pointing, she finally notices that she hasn't eaten her cake yet. Shocked that she haven't even touch it send a jolt to her spine. She just can't believe it that she haven't realised that until now. Without hesitating, she immediately scooped up the plate and started choking down the cake with one smooth gulp.

"Usagi…!" exclaimed all three girls with eyes wide and looking shocked.

"What? I ate it didn't I?" was Usagi's only reaction upon noticing their rather weird stares. This respond made all the three girls sweat dropped.

"What?" said Usagi, having not a single clue as to what their reaction is for. Again, all three girls sweat dropped.

They all thought; /She will always be Usagi-chan…/

In class, as usual Usagi was pestered by the teacher once again for being late to class. Although she did manage to come in before the teacher walks in a few minutes earlier; she had to go to restroom and despite her best effort, the teacher just had to have a word with her about not being on time. And as usual, Usagi would just keep on bowing and apologising; and that made all of her classmates laugh.

Somewhere outside the class room, someone was ears-dropping; not intentionally though mind you (and was grinning now). After hearing enough of it, that person then turns to the other direction and headed to the principal's office.

/Can't she grow up a little…well, it only been 2 months…can't be helped then… /

* * *

That evening, at Mamoru's apartment…

Mamoru had just got home from his part-time job as an assistant nurse at a nearby grade school. It has been a one an ahalf month now since he had took the job. He really liked his job but having to spend every minute treating injured child that comes along, does take its toll on a guy. The head nurse there; didn't really helped much either as she always left him to attend the patients, not that he minded too much. He was so exhausted today that he haven't really checked his mails or even bothered to change out of his working attire. He just sits and leans back on his arm cushion, staring off to the ceiling.

He was thinking of Usagi, something was definitely unusual about her behaviour lately. She was somewhat being distant towards him sometimes for some reason. She does normally tends to space-out during their dates but now she keeps on doing it so often that he starts to worry that something might be wrong with her. He just could put his finger on it. Although he did ask her about, as always she shrugged it off saying that nothing is wrong or that she is fine.

Suddenly, a cloud/mist appeared out from the four stones at the altar and four handsome young men bow their heads to Mamoru. "Endymion-sama?" said one of the young men whose name is Kunzite. He is a handsome guy with long white/silver hair and was also the leader of the Shitennou, the four generals under Prince Endymion; Mamoru's former self.

"Kunzite…I am at lost. I just don't know what I must do..." Mamoru said not really intended to mention what it was that bothered him. The four generals just look at each other, not fully understanding their master's dilemma. Mamoru do talk about his usual day at work or some other things with them but he never did say anything to them about what had bothered him if any or of his relationship with the Moon princess. Every time he speaks to them, he was happy or rather being his usual collective and compose self.

"Sire…does your troubles have anything to do with the princess, perhaps?" Kunzite said, unsure if he should ask his master of it or just wait for him to convey it to them, himself. The other shitennou waited patiently not quite sure if they should interfere and shut Kunzite's mouth from speaking again. But they didn't, they were also curious to know about it.

"Heh…I just can't lie to you guys, can I? Am I that obvious?" Mamoru straightens from his seat and just grins weakly at them, not really asking. Somehow discussing things over with them gives him courage to endure his troubles although discussing things with Usagi sometimes, lifts his spirits too. This matter however, he did try to discuss it with her but she was always seems too aloof about it; saying without hesitation that there is nothing to be concern about and that their relationship is fine. He knew that but he had to speak to someone just to relieve his mind.

"Well, sire. Who else…" Jadeite; who has short blond hair, spoke but was immediately interrupted by Nephrite before he can say anything more. Zoisite who was being silent at the moment, places his hand on Jadeite's mouth to stop him from uttering any more sarcastic or rather stupid and useless remarks. Jadeite startled by this act, just glares at them.

"Sire, is there something wrong with you and the princess? I mean, I saw her the other day when she came by here… you both were looking and having such a wonderful day together..." Nephrite said not really sure what is bothering the couple. All the generals nod and waited patiently for Mamoru to speak. Mamoru seeing the apparent concerns and protectiveness in their expressions couldn't help but smile at them.

/I guess I shouldn't worry them…it may really be nothing at all…/

"I'm sorry I worry you guys…it's probably nothing to be worry about. But thank you for your concern, I appreciate that my friends."

Satisfied after hearing that statement, the shitennou bows once more and smiled, relieved for the time being but knowing also that if there is anything, their master is a strong person. Before they leave and faded back into their respective stones/jewels, Kunzite said, "Sire, if ever you need us…we will always be there for you and the princess too. Please have a good rest."

"Thank you, my friends. I will." Mamoru replied, as the four generals fade away.

/I need to speak with one more people. I just hoped that, that person can clear this up for me…if I can find them/

"But before that, I need to call her first." Mamoru said to himself. Picking up the phone, that was located next to his chair; he quickly dialled Usagi's phone number. He waited several seconds before someone picks it up.

"Hello? Tsukino residence." answered the person on the other side of the line. By the sound of the voice, it was Tsukino Shingo; Usagi's little brother that had answered the phone.

"Hello, Shingo-kun. This is Mamoru speaking. Can you call Usagi for minute please? I need to speak to her."

"Oh? Mamoru-san. Right, wait a sec ok." Shortly after, shouting and name-calling was heard from the other side as soon as Shingo let go of the receiver and places it down on the table. No sooner then that, a panicky voice and the sound thumping like someone running on the stairs can be heard.

"Shingo! Why you little…!" was then heard clearly from the other side.

Mamoru sweat dropped, confirming that indeed it was Usagi after hearing her voice from the phone's receiver. He could just imagine it now, Shingo smirks and walk out laughing at her while Usagi drew her tongue at her brother.

"Mamo-chan! Mamo-chan!" came; the cheerful and somewhat puppy-like voice of Usagi.

"Usako, please calm down. Hehe. You never seize to amaze me, you know that?" was his only respond after hearing her voice.

"Mamo-chan, are we still up for our date tonight? I'm not ready yet."

"Ah! About tonight, I'm sorry Usako. I doubt I can drive let alone walk out of my apartment tonight. I'm afraid; I'm whacked at the moment."

"Eh? Are you alright? Do you need me to come over there and…?" concern was evident from her voice.

"No…no, there's no need. I'm just exhausted from work. I called just to have a chat to make it up to you, if that's ok with you Usako."

Relieved and giggling to herself, "Oh, Mamo-chan…you know I won't brush you off for calling. It's okay; we can have a chat instead." Not long after, they started chatting about their day and were laughing at each others' jokes; they continue to chat over the phone until one of them realised that it was getting late and that she had to do her homework.

Somewhere on the other side of town, unaware by both of them or any of the senshi(s) for that matter; a group of people from their recent past are already back and are now searching for an apartment. Who are they?

**TBC**

* * *

Ok that's it for chapter 2, I hoped you enjoyed it. I know that someone(s) hasn't made their appearance yet. Daijobu! They will be on the next chapter. Anyway, I will try to update soon. Ja, mata ne! )


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:**

Thank you very much to all that had read (and are now reading) my fic! Sorry for the long wait, my internet connection sucks lately. I don't know why. Anyway, here's the 3rd chapter for you! Enjoy!

/these are thoughts-bubbles/

/(These are flash-backs bubbles)/

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**Kimoku, 2 months earlier…**

The kinmoku-ans had landed safely on one of Kinmoku's scared gardens located on the Palace's ground which now temporarily functioned as their 'landing area'. The moment they have arrived, they were surrounded by almost half of the people of Kinmoku and at least 30 of the royal court officials; that had waited patiently there for their arrival.

"Welcome back, Princess! Welcome back, dear Starlights!" exclaimed all of them happily with wide smiles and tears in their eyes, upon seeing their return. They were very delighted when they heard the news that their beloved Princess along with the Starlights are returning to Kinmoku. They all remembered that they had died and that their home planet was destroyed when Galaxia came with her armies. They felt extremely grateful to these four people for resurrecting and regaining all of their lives from Galaxia. And very much so too; to the Moon princess as well, if not for her, they won't be alive and kicking now.

"Thank you my dear people. It's really is great to be home at last." Kakyuu replied happily with eyes tears flowing from her fair cheeks as soon as she saw them standing there, alive and well. She truly loved her people.

"Yes, it's really is good to be back." Sailor Star Maker said on behalf of the Starlights. Seeing them all alive and happy faces once again was truly worth it to sacrifice their lives for. It was the main and only reason for it all after all.

"Home at last! Finally!" exclaimed Sailor Star Healer; happily. She was thrilled the day before; on earth, when their princess had told them that they are returning to Kinmoku the following day. Not that she hated being on Earth at all, it's just that; she was feeling extremely homesick and it was getting too tiresome to be an idol. She wanted to be 'free' again to roam the streets without anyone disturbing her; well, harassing and ruining her mood every time as she put it. "Yup! It's good to be home! Nothing's really changed that much since we left. Well, apart from some of the buildings in ruins and maybe a couple of the pillars stumbled…that can easily be fixed in no time at all." Star Healer was saying that more to her self than actually talking to the others. Without waiting for the others, she then left and hurriedly went through the Palace's doors and into her room. Yes; she was truly glad to finally be home.

At that moment, Sailor Star Maker and princess Kakyuu was preoccupied discussing the matter of rebuilding and stabilising their home planet over with the royal court officials that had gathered around them. They were eager to start the project of rebuilding and restoring Kinmoku to its majestic beauty as soon as possible.

"Well, your majesty, we'd better head to the meeting room now if we are to ever carry out this crucial task. By your leave, your majesty..." said one of the officials whose name was Kazuomi; he was a handsome man with dark hair tied into a low pony-tail. He is also the royal architecture and head strategist for Kinmoku's royal army.

"Yes, you are right…" replied Kakyuu thoughtfully after momentarily glanced at Sailor Star Fighter who was staring at the sky with longing eyes. Kakyuu knew that Fighter was a strong person and she truly believed that whatever turmoil struggling within Fighter's heart now will eventually come to pass as time goes by.

/Fighter.../

"Let us go then." Kakyuu said again before finally turn and slowly (yet gracefully) leaving the garden and to the palace's meeting room along with her officials and Sailor Star Maker walking behind her.

Maker; also sees this, shut her eyes momentarily, couldn't help but felt sorry for Fighter's misery. She too was also feeling slightly sad but she was not the type of person to dwell too long upon her grief. She also knew that her pain was not as deep as Fighter's for the person that she or more precisely; Taiki Kou, had left on Earth, he hadn't dared to 'capture' her. And he also knew that, one day, they will eventually meet each other again. But this time, he declared to himself; he will finally try and steal her heart. Just thinking about it makes Taiki blushed.

Fighter; who didn't follow them into the palace, had quietly gone to the other direction. She wasn't feeling too keen or even raring to go and join them at the moment. Even if she did choose to join and follow them, she knew that her heart was not truly in it. She really needed to spend the time alone for herself; now more then ever. She walked a great length before finally deciding to stop, stretch her long legs and lay under a great tree which was somewhat similar to a Sakura tree; instead of having a pure white or light pink petals, it had a light peach-coloured petals. This place is her most favourite place and refuge for as long as she could remember. It was a remote and peaceful place with a beautiful perspective view of the lake; for her to just think, relax and be alone. Hardly anyone ever comes to that place, not even her two friends knew about it.

She then closed her eyes and begins remembering the events that happened during their short visit/stay on Earth and especially that event; just hours before, to that moment when the four of them had said their final goodbyes to the Earth Senshi and friends. More accurately, when she; as Seiya Kou, said his goodbyes to his much-loved girl; Odango, Usagi Tsukino. She recalls back their final conversation together.

/(Odango…I will never forget you…)/

/(Yes! We will always be friends forever!)/

Remembering how those hurtful words escaped from her lips and seeing her happy smile while she said them yet again, brought a throbbing pain to Fighter's or more precisely, Seiya Kou's already broken heart. When Seiya had heard those words, his heart shattered and nearly crumbled at that moment, although he didn't showed any signs; his heart was truly crushed. Fighter quickly opened her eyes; unknown to her though that tears was flowing steadily from both corners of her eyes. Once she had finally opened her eyes and realised the flowing tears, she quickly wiped them crudely away with the back of her hand and cursed to herself for being weak and for feeling sorry to herself.

/No…I must forget her! I'm Seiya Kou no longer…! I must forget her…/

As she mentally speaks those words out, she places her right hand on her forehead and begins to slowly run her fingers through her hair and tug at her fairly short bangs.

/She said so her self, didn't she? I am just a friend… nothing more… this is just a one-sided love anyway …/

Tears were flowing yet again down her cheeks but this time more rapidly than before. More than she allowed her self to let go.

/Odango… /

Shuddered; hearing her self just mentally saying and thinking of that enchanting nickname that he/she always used, Fighter quickly wiped the tears crudely away yet again with the back of her gloved hand and said forcedly to herself, "No! I must forget her…this is for her best interest after all! I am Sailor Star Fighter! Darn it!"

/Yes…that's right…I am now and always am; Sailor Star Fighter…leader of the Sailor Starlights and a warrior of Kinmoku…/

Assured with herself that this was for the best, she promptly stood and shook her head trying to shake it off from her mind. Taking yet again; a brief glance at the sky above, her eyes longed for the bright blue planet that she once called home. "There is no point on getting myself upset over this…rebuilding our planet is the most important task now." she said to herself not long after as she turns and walked back to the palace's direction and to the Starlights' quarters.

/Farewell…Odango…/

* * *

**2**** 1/2 months later, the present…**

The kingdom of Kinmoku was now restored rather rapidly than they first had expected. The only thing that still remains to be repaired is the great library's hall and the observatory lab. All in all, everything was going as planned.

"Sasuki-chan, could you call the Starlights for me? Tell them to meet me at the throne room. I need to speak to them." Said Princess kakyuu to her head maid and friend named Sasuki, a beautiful girl with flowing dark-blue hair and who also was a little few years older than Kakyuu herself. She was like an older sister to her for she always comfort her whenever she feels down. Kakyuu was currently looking down her bedroom's balcony to the garden below and was watching the flourish of the flowers' bloom beautifully. She was just taking a breather from reading a very interesting book that she had brought back from Earth when she suddenly caught the sight of Fighter walking down the garden's pathway and heading into the Starlights' quarters, looking relatively worn out.

"As you wish, my dear princess…I will let them know." Sasuki replied before bowing and turns to carry out her assigned task.

"Thank you, Sasuki-chan."

"You are more than welcome, your highness." Sasuki replied and smile at her princess before turning once more and walks out of Kakyuu's bed chambers and headed to each of the Starlights' quarters.

/I hope I am doing the right thing…/ Kakyuu thought to herself before returning to read her book again.

Fighter; who are now lying on her bed after taking rounds on the palace's ground, was about to take a quick nap when she heard someone knocking on the door. She first thought it was just her; hearing things but when another knock was heard yet again, she immediately went to door and opened it.

"Oh, it's you Sasuki. What can I do for you?"

"I am sorry to bother you, Fighter-sama. But her royal highness wishes to speak with you. She said to tell you that you are to meet her at the throne room."

"Did she say anything of the matter?"

"No…Her highness didn't say anything about it."

"Thank you, Sasuki. You may leave."

After a brief bow to Fighter, Sasuki then turn and proceeded to go to the two other starlights. "I wonder what it's about? No matter. What ever it is, it must be important if she wants to meet at the throne room." Fighter said to herself. She then went into her bathroom and washes her face. She wasn't actually feeling that well today but knowing her personality, that will never stop her from carrying out her duty.

A few minutes later, all three of the star lights were waiting patiently in the throne room for their princess to arrive.

"Hey guys! I didn't know you were summoned too." Maker said as soon as she spotted her two friends and entered the throne room.

"Yeah, I didn't know either. Sasuki failed to mention that." Healer replied rather sarcastically while looking at Sasuki who was also present in the room. Fighter who was first to arrived there; just nod and grunted at Maker. They waited a couple of minutes more before they heard someone addressing them.

"Ohayo gozaimasu. Ogenki desu ka, atashi no starlights?" Kakkyuu's lovely voice was heard coming from behind them. After taking her time and smiled at her Starlights, she then sat on her throne; looking at them, each in turn.

"Ohayo, Kakyuu-hime. Genki desu." replied Star Maker quite modestly and bowed.

"Hi! Genki desu, Hime-sama!" replied Star Healer rather cheerfully.

"Ohayo, Hime. Genki desu..." replied Star Fighter rather half-heartedly than she had intended. Realising that, she immediately straighten her self and smile at her princess hoping that she hadn't noticed that.

Unfortunately for Fighter though, Kakyuu had already noticed it but decided to just keep that fact to her self. She wasn't; in truth hoping for this meeting to ever take place, but after witnessing her starlights' low-spirits lately, she decides that they truly need to fix these matters soon. She just hopes that her meeting with them will turn out well.

"My starlights…I have an important task for you."

"What is it, Kakyuu-Hime?" Healer said a bit too eagerly.

"Patience, Healer! Let her highness finish." Fighter scolds Healer but Healer just 'hmph' at her, and folds her arms to her chest instead and Fighter would then mumble indistinguishable words under her breath, annoyed at her friend's childishness.

Witnessing this normal interaction between the two starlights, Maker just shake her head and sigh before returning her attention back to their princess and said, "Please continue, Kakyuu-hime."

Silent for a second or so as if considering, her words, carefully. "Starlights! My task for the three of you is for you to return to Earth…and…" Kakyuu said the latter rather delicately and looked at each of them before returning back her gaze now at Fighter alone.

"The assignment is for each of you to rethink your personal priorities and do not come back until you truly know them." Shocked was written all over each of the Star lights' expressions especially Fighter's. Kakyuu couldn't help but prayed that her decision to let them go back to Earth and facing the possibility of losing all three; was the right thing to do.

"You can't be serious, princess! We only recently returned, how can we leave?! Who's going to protect you and Kinmoku if we're gone?" said a very shocked Healer.

Maker looked stunned hearing those words from the princess but never said a word of refusal with Kakyuu's decree.

"That's right, princess! How can we leave you? Besides, our priorities are to protect you and this kingdom. You can't just…!" Fighter said not really understanding and realising Kakyuu's reason behind all this.

"Is that TRULY what you believe in your heart, Fighter? Because Fighter, I sincerely do not believe you!" Kakyuu cuts Fighter off and glares at her before she could finish her sentence. Fighter was taken aback by her princess sudden out burst and decided to shut her mouth. Maker and Healer too were surprised by this turn of events. They have never seen the princess acting that way ever to anyone especially towards Fighter.

Ignoring the obvious hurt in Fighter's eyes, Kakyuu closed her eyes for a moment before calmly concluding these words to them, "There is no need for you three to stay at my side now. There are still other sailor senshis here that can take over for you. As the current Star lights, you can decide who they are. Now, there is something important that you must know for this assignment; you can never be a Sailor Senshi while you stayed there on Earth. I will seal away your abilities until you finally decide to give me an honest answer. You are to leave first thing tomorrow morning. No more arguments." Kakyuu then rise from her throne and make a move to return to her chambers with Sasuki loyally walked by her side.

/This is for the best… I hoped they can understand…/

Fighter, Maker and Healer was left to deal with their own thoughts. They didn't say anything to each other. They just went straight to their own quarters and flopped themselves onto their beds.

"What is she thinking? Find my priority? Why do I have to go anyway??" was Healer's only words as she stared at her bedroom ceiling while flicking her pony tail with her left hand, before finally deciding later to take a walk out to town.

"The way she said it is… too unsettling…she can't be…? Wait! I wasn't being too obvious am I?" Maker said to herself worryingly, watching the shadows from her silk-laced curtains drifting and floating loosely from the breeze outside. Although she did think that their princess's decision is a bit shocking and unexpected but she also finds this opportunity to back to Earth; is a welcoming idea too.

Meanwhile, Fighter chooses to go to her sanctuary instead. It really felt like it took her a long time to reach that place but eventually she made it. And upon reaching the place, she immediately sat down under her favourite spot and leans back against the tree; content on watching the cherry blossom as it falls onto her palm for a minute or two.

/Why is Kakyuu-hime doing this to me? I already assured her of my loyalty. Why can't she believe me??/

Fighter then turns and looked out to the lake, watching the water moves silently.

/I already know that no matter what, I can't be with HER… I've already decided before, that this is over…/

/Besides, SHE can't ever see me as more than a friend…/

As she mentally said those words, tears was building up inside her eyes. For two months now, she had tried to suppress the sadness and tears within her; by busying and burying herself at work and such, but just the thought of being HER friend and seeing her with another again was enough to shatter all of her resolve.

"Damn it all…!" Fighter said as she quickly wiped the tears away before it falls. For the first time in her life, she loathed for being in a woman's body as it easily reacts to emotional pain more than being a man.

"There's no use! It doesn't even matter if I go back there; to HER… she's already happy being with him…! She doesn't need me anymore."

As she said those words, Fighter cursed once more and strike the ground with her fists as her tears kept building and rapidly flowing down her already flushed cheeks.

Early the next day, the starlights were preparing to leave Kinmoku for which will probably be the last time they will ever see of their home planet again. They had already chosen three good potential candidates for the new starlights' positions; entrusting them to protect their precious kingdom and their princess in their absence.

Princess Kakyuu was wishing them good luck and in turns, she gave a kiss on the cheek to each of them. When she'd finally reached Fighter, she holds both of Fighter's hands and said almost inaudibly to Fighter's Ear, "May you find your true happiness…for I know you will." And as soon as she had said those words, she gave Fighter her final blessing and slowly caresses Fighter's cheek before walking away. She just stared at her princess, pleading with her eyes to not send her away. Princess Kakyuu even though knowing Fighter's silent plea, just ignores it.

/It is for the best…I'm sorry, Fighter…/

"Farewell and May your hearts stand true, my friends." Kakyuu said as tears started to fall down her fair cheeks. Waving their hands at their princess one last time, the starlights turn to look back at their princess and homeland before transforming them selves into shooting stars and headed to the blue planet called Earth.

It took them almost 6 hours before they finally reached their destination. It was nearly 10.00am now when they had finally reached; Tokyo, Japan. They had landed in a nearby park which seems to be fairly deserted at the moment. But as soon as they have landed, they were no longer sailor senshi but had turned into three ordinary; yet stunningly good-looking young men. And instead of wearing their Sailor senshi uniforms, they were now wearing relatively casual clothes; consisting of dark-coloured jeans and t-shirts. They looked very cool and strikingly handsome too if only anyone can see them now. They were once again; the famous idols here on Earth, known as the Three Lights; Kou Taiki, Kou Yaten & Kou Seiya.

After confirming that the area are safe and that no one even notices their sudden appearance here at the park, the three of them then promptly made their way to a much more secluded area; surrounded by fairly dense trees and bushes.

"I don't know what you guys are thinking but…seriously, I find us coming back here is all too soon for my liking. And why do I need to be here anyway?" Yaten said as he stretched both of his arms above his head; liking the feeling of the morning breeze upon his face.

"On the contrary, Yaten. I find us landing on this place is not to my liking. Can't you find us a much better and isolated spot than this? We are bound to attract unnecessary attention. If you forget, we are idols here remember?" Taiki replied rather lengthy for Yaten's liking.

"Well, shoot me! Mo ii ka! What do we do now? It's not like we have a place to go, is it? In case you don't remember, we sold our apartment!" Yaten reply angrily at Taiki for ticking him off the minute they were back on Earth.

"I know that! Well…I guess since we're already here, I suggest we find a pay phone first." Taiki said after thoughtfully thinking for a moment and now looking around and searching for a nearby pay phone.

"Phone? Who are you going to call? Do you even have any coins?" said Yaten, a little bit surprised by Taiki's suggestion.

"Well, our manager of course! If he still remembers us…although; I don't doubt it that he would forget us so soon…and yes, Yaten, I do have some coins. I'd saved it for remembrance…" Taiki replied and was rather embarrassed saying the latter.

Seiya; who was being silent upon their arrival, decides to leave them and take a look around the area for himself. He was about to turn and leave when Yaten unexpectedly caught his arm and stopped him.

"Oi! Where do you think you're going? We need to speak to our manager and fix our predicament first."

"Okay, whatever. While you guys do that, I think I will go for a walk around town. Sore ja!" Seiya said as pull his arm from Yaten's grasp before waving back and turns to go to the opposite direction; leaving the two of them behind. Not even bothering to hear their approvals and complains.

"Hey! Wait! Come back here! Seiya!" Yaten yells back at him.

"Urgh! That guy! Why does he always do that!?" Yaten states; clearly irritated at Seiya as he watches him walked away and out of their view.

"Leave him be, Yaten. He needs to cool off. Besides, he won't dare to go too far looking so noticeable. People are bound to know who he is right way. I just hope that he won't bump into HER…" Taiki replied as he looked again to the direction where Seiya had headed. He truly wished that he does not see or even meet HER again; for Seiya's sake.

"Yeah…you're right." Yaten said; understanding to what that awkward situation can (or might lead to and) caused their brother's already fragile state.

**TBC**

* * *

Ok, that's chapter 3 for you and it's longer than before. U like? Anyway, I will try to update again soon. Ja!


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

Seiya was walking around the town for almost half an hour now; but surprisingly, no one has yet took notice who he was, thanks to the shades and baseball cap that he had brought along with him before he had left Kinmoku (he has hid his long pony tail inside). After walking around rather aimlessly for several more minutes; he notices a man was walking towards him and suddenly grabbed his shoulder as he tried to walk pass him.

"Seiya-san? Is that you?" said the man.

It didn't take too long for Seiya to recognise who the person was, it was Mamoru Chiba.

"Mamoru-san?" Seiya replied rather surprised by Mamoru's action towards him. Why on earth does he have to meet this person now? Upon thinking about it, Seiya realised that its better HIM than HER. He just would not know what to do if he did meet HER now.

After a brief handshake and some small talk, Mamoru decided that they should go into a small café and have a chat. Seiya was reluctant at first but seeing as Mamoru was insisting on it and said that this was on him, Seiya finally gave up and followed him inside the cafe. Upon reaching their seats, a waitress came and took their respective orders.

"Seiya-san. Thank you again for joining me." Mamoru said as soon as the waitress left them.

Seiya just grunted and smiled; as he was feeling rather hesitant since this is kind of an awkward situation for him. He never really did get to know him since his only conversation with him was on that day; on the roof top. After almost 2 minutes of silence, Seiya decided to break the ice and start a conversation, seeing as Mamoru was acting somewhat unsure of how to start it.

"Mamoru-san? You said you wanted to ask me about something… what is it?"

"Oh? Yeah, right. Well…"

/I guess I should just come out and say it…/

"I am sorry if this sounded weird..."

Seeing as Seiya did not show any signs of lack of interest, Mamoru continued on and said, "Seiya-san, I know that you were the one that stayed by Usagi when I wasn't there for her…I am grateful to you for that. But what I want to ask you… is kind of awkward for me to say…well, did something happen between the two of you…I mean..." Mamoru didn't dare to say the last part as it was too difficult for him.

Seiya was so stunned by Mamoru's question that he just stares; wide eye, at his drink for a few seconds before finally look up and with certainty; decided to answer him.

"No, nothing happened between Oda…Tsukino-san and me." Seiya replied half truthfully.

/Yes…that's right. We didn't have anything together…just friends./

"Oh… I just wanted to know. Warui katta, Seiya-san." was Mamoru's only reply after hearing Seiya's confession. He didn't really believe him but at the same time he also did not want to make an enemy of someone who had helped him greatly by staying at Usagi's side during his absence. He was still feeling indebted towards him for that act alone.

"It's alright…Mamoru-san. I understand." Seiya replied; glad that Mamoru had decided to just take his word for it.

They talked and spent a few more minutes together; just getting to know each other more when Seiya abruptly stood up and with a panic look in his eyes; said, "Ano sa… what time is it now?"

"Eh? Oh, it's 11.39am now. Doshita no? Seiya-san?"

"Shimatta! Taiki's gonna chop me now… Mamoru-san, I have to go. Thanks for the drinks. Sore ja!" exclaimed Seiya anxiously and without waiting for Mamoru's reply; he hurriedly went and left. Unknown by Seiya; some of his fans who was there at the café had saw him running right pass by them.

"Ehhh?? Seiya-sama??"

* * *

When Seiya had finally reached the park, Taiki and Yaten was there sitting on the park bench looking absolutely fuming; especially Yaten. When they finally notice him, Yaten was the first to approach him and was looking very angry.

/Yaten's gonna kill me for sure…/ seiya sweat dropped when he notices Yaten.

"Seiya! Do you know how long we'd been sitting here; waiting for you!? Where the heck did you run off too?!"

"Gomen! I didn't realise, I was…"

Yaten was about to say something to Seiya again when Taiki, suddenly interrupt him.

"Seiya! I've called the manager. He said that he wants to meet us at the studio in 1 hour.

And since you were late for almost 2 hours…I guess we have to make haste now." Taiki informed Seiya and was now looking intently at him.

"We didn't exactly bring any cash with us. How do you propose we go there?"

"Well, Seiya…While you were gone, I took the liberty of requesting for a transport to pick us up here. It's already waiting for us at the parking lot. If you're done, we better hurry." replied Taiki as he looks intently at Seiya yet again before he promptly walk away and headed to the mentioned location. Sure enough as Taiki had said, a car or rather a mini van; was already there waiting for them.

It took them almost 40 minutes when they had finally arrived at the studio's lot. Their manager and producer were already waiting for them at lobby; looking very flustered and worried. But as soon as they saw them entered the building, they was so thrilled to see them; that they promptly ushered them down to the meeting room, not listening to their clients' explanations and complains. Yaten was ready to bolts out of there when their manager suddenly stopped in front of the door; opened it and thrust them inside. As soon as they had entered the meeting room, they were surprised to see more people have gathered inside, waiting for them. Clearly, their short absence in the entertainment business was much missed by all; even the other celebrities felt the same and joined the meeting.

"I guess our absence were THAT felt, huh? I guess I'll give it one more go… that is until I grew bored and fed up with it." Yaten said that more to himself than actually asking anyone's opinion.

For almost two days now, all of the staff members have had meetings with the Three Lights; discussing on future events and concerts to celebrate their return. Although their prompt return to the showbiz was not announced, after a couple of days, outside; people were already talking about it. All thanks to Seiya's sudden appearance that day. He was strictly instructed to lay low but there was nothing they can do about the rumours that had been spreading all over Japan. And Seiya was not the type of guy to follow orders anyway.

* * *

**At Jyuuban High, a couple of days later…**** (the present)**

Usagi and her friends had just finished having their afternoon class that evening, and was about to leave and headed to their favourite cake shop when they heard some girls talking at the hall way. Squeals and screams of excitement was then heard everywhere throughout the school.

"Hey guys! Did you hear about the rumours? You know the one that says; Three Lights have returned and are planning on having their comeback concert here at Jyuuban district?"

When the senshi(s) heard these, they all stopped dead on their tracks.

/What? Three Lights?! No, that can't be possible…if they did return; we should know…/all the four senshis mentally said to themselves.

"Yes, I know! I heard that too! If it's true, that would be so awesome! Ah…I can wait to see and hear their music again." exclaimed one of the girls again.

/They're probably just missing them and hoping too much from…or something…/ they thought yet again and was ready to leave when they heard someone talking again.

"I also heard someone said that they saw Seiya walking around town just the other day!"

/Seiya?!/ hearing that name, Usagi immediately turns and confronted the girl who had said it.

"Seiya? When? Where? Please tell me!" Usagi said rather desperately.

"Ah…I don't exactly know where, but some people say that he was seen somewhere in a café and near the park…" replied the girl quite startled by Usagi's aggressive attitude.

As soon as Usagi heard that information, she instantaneously left her friends and run towards the park; searching for him. Minako, Makoto and Ami was startled by her behaviour that they quickly contacted Rei asking her to meet them that the park.

It didn't take Usagi that long to reached the park as it was not that far from their school and when she finally did reached it though, the place was fairly deserted and no signs of Seiya's star were felt at that place. But somehow, she knows that what the girls had said was true; she just don't know why she can't feel his presence anywhere.

When the inner senshi finally arrived at the park; now together with Rei, they immediately went looking for Usagi and spotted her sitting on the nearest bench looking restless and gloomy. Uncertain to how they should comfort Usagi, they decided to let Usagi be for the time being until they can come up with a solution.

"Usagi-chan… let's go home. They were probably just gossiping. If they are truly here, we would know. Come on, Usagi." Minako said as she approached Usagi. She was feeling ecstatic too when she first heard the rumours. She was looking forward to see again a certain silver-haired bishonen with brilliant green eyes. Ami was also feeling the same as them. He too was wishing that she could meet them again; especially the one named Taiki Kou.

"Come on, Usagi. Let's go to Motoki's and have some shakes." Rei suggested when she saw Usagi's state; knowing that in Usagi's condition now, she would need the shakes more than anything.

**Several days later…**

As days passed by; Usagi was still acting the way she had been lately, she still tends to spaced out and staring at nothing. She sometimes tends to walk straight onto a wall or a pole every now and then, although someone always reminded her of it; it was of no use.

All of her friends; the inner and outer senshis, was gathering at their usual meeting place; Rei Hino's temple, for a secret meeting at the moment. the ytruly felt at lost on how to handle this matter. They feared for Usagi's and Mamoru's current state of relationship most, not that much had changed though. They both were still seeing each other and still went out on dates and stuff as usual.

"Ne…Rei-chan? Don't you think we need to do something about this now? It's getting too frustrating to watch any more." Minako said suddenly, abruptly getting all the others' attention back.

"I mean, she's bound to break down sooner or later although she acts normally around us…and well, Mamoru's not actually willing to discuss this matter with us. I know it's worrying him too."

The other senshis; after hearing this statement only nods their heads agreeing with Minako but still, didn't utter a word.

"I totally agree with you on that but…what can we do? Bound Usagi down and forced her to spill it? If I know her; and I do know her, she won't say anything." Rei replied but was not looking at any of the senshi. She was too engrossed on reading her sacred fire at the moment, searching for an answer; any answer that can help them.

"Argh…damn it. There's nothing! I just don't get it." Rei said that more to herself than really telling it at the others there.

"Setsuna-san…how's the future? Is it still…you know…?" Ami said not longer after. She didn't like it as much as the other senshis, but she do understand Usagi's dilemma, somewhat.

Setsuna; who was actually Sailor Pluto, a beautiful young woman with tanned skin and one of the 4 Outer senshi, shook her head then and said, "Well, to be honest…there's a slight change but nothing out of the ordinary to be really worried about. I think…and…"

Haruka; who was sitting next to her with Michiru at her other side abruptly stood and said, "What to you mean by slightly change? Tell us…! Whatever it is, I must know!" Seeing her reaction, Michiru immediately grasp Haruka's hand gently and said, "Calm down, Haruka. Let Setsuna finish… Please sit down."

"Yes, Haru-papa. Please, let Setsuna-mama finish." Hotaru urges too.

Although slightly startled by Michiru's hand suddenly on her's and hearing Hotaru's voice, Haruka just nod and went back to sit at her seat. Seeing as Haruka finally calm down, Setsuna looked away for a moment before deciding to continue.

"The future as we know it, is still there…but when I tried to communicate with her majesty; Queen Serenity, Princess Serenity's Mother; recently, I cannot get through her…it's as if she has seal my sight and I can no longer speak or seek her. That happened 3 months ago, and that was the last time I'd spoken to her majesty; she was saying this…" everyone was looking at her with ears all perked up to hear more. They did want to ask her, but as Michiru and Hotaru had said before; let her finish.

Satisfied with their reaction; Setsuna took a breath, look at each of them in turn and continues, "She said that One's destiny and future are not written in stones…and that the future may need to be altered in order for it set forth…none will be the same but alteration in One's destiny are always unpredictable, be it for the better or for the worse. I didn't really understand what she meant by that; at that time. But I went to see the 30th century recently, and what I saw was that…Crystal Tokyo as we know it is still there but without Small Lady or even King Endymion by her side. Her highness, Neo-queen Serenity was alone… unmarried."

"What?! Do you mean to say that, they didn't get married??" exclaimed all of the senshi, didn't quite believing what they are hearing at the moment.

"Yes. That is precisely what I meant." was Setsuna's only reply. She didn't dare to talk anymore than necessary since that may affect the still uncertain future of their princess. As the senshi who controls time and space itself, her powers was still limited and was only allowed to only see just a fraction of their future.

Shocked by Setsuna's statement, the other senshis looked at each other, not sure what to believe anymore. But knowing Pluto, she won't say these things and joked about it. They really need to do something about this. Aren't the sole purpose of their reincarnation on earth is to help rebuild their kingdom and to make sure that Usagi and Mamoru are finally together? But after listening to Pluto, they are uncertain anymore. The future is still there, Crystal Tokyo still exists…Usagi still is to be Neo-Queen Serenity…doesn't that mean that, Usagi's future was in fact not depended on her being together with Mamoru? Are all their sacrifices for them, wasn't worth it at all?

"Maybe we should go meet with Seiya and the others…" Rei suggested suddenly.

* * *

**TBC**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:**

**First of all, I would like to say thanks to all of you for reading my fic. I am sorry for the late update, again there were something weird going on with my net connection. Well, just to inform you all, I will not be able to update my fic after this (5****th**** chapter) since I will be having my exams at the end of this month. Gomen ne (-.-)"**

**INFO: All the other characters (not from SM) in this story are my own creation. Ok, enough of that. Here's chapter 5 for you! Happy reading everyone! **

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**Three Lights' studio…**

"Yo! Tsuzuki-san! How's the boys doing?" said Naoki; the studio owner, as soon as he enters Tsuzuki Isao (the Three Lights manager); office that evening.

"Hey there, Noaki-san! They were busy practicing their vocals just this morning though I doubt they need to do so. As far as I know, they are ready to perform at anytime!" Tsuzuki replied with a wide grin on his face. He was so excited by the Three Lights' return that he immediately booked a stage for their comeback concert as soon as he had received the phone call from Taiki the other day.

"I know what you mean, Tsuzuki-san. Although they haven't sung for almost 3 months now, they still sang harmoniously…maybe even better!" Noaki chuckled as he recalls the last time he came by the studio to check on them. They were only rehearsing their old songs at that moment.

"I heard that you wanted them to continue their studies at their previous school…so, how'd that go?" Noaki asked Tsuzuki as soon as he sat on the sofa located next to Tsuzuki's desk.

"Yeah, I did tell them that; Yaten already went to register a couple of days ago… but I didn't suggest they continue their studies at the previous school though…it was Taiki's idea." Tsuzuki replied as he stood from his office desk and moved to join Naoki at the opposite sofa and offers him a cup of coffee.

"Domo. Taiki's idea,huh? Hmm…that's somewhat surprising move coming from him. Did he say why?"

"Well… he said something about; didn't like to change the education atmosphere and can't concentrate or something... I don't really remember…" Tsuzuki replied as he motion to Naoki some snacks from the bowl on the coffee table.

Taking one of the assorted snacks offered by Tsuzuki from the bowl, Naoki said "Oh? I didn't know he'd mind such things…maybe there's a girl that he likes?"

"Taiki ga? Heh…I doubt it! He's more of the 'don't-want-to-think-about-that-stuff' type of guy!" Tsuzuki said and then he sips his coffee.

"You know, Tsuzuki-san…as they say; don't judge a book by its cover! You might not know, he's probably isn't that type at all!"

"You're probably right, Naoki-san."

Both laughed at this statement and the two older men continued to talk; unknown by them that somewhere at a certain apartment, a brunet haired bishounen was sneezing 3 times. The bishounen; wiped his nose with a piece of tissue and glance to the open window of his room.

* * *

**Three lights' apartment…**

Yaten was looking down their balcony; staring off to a distance, thinking of a certain blonde haired bishoujo. He was ceased from his day-dreaming when he heard someone walked out of a nearby room.

"Hey, Taiki. I heard someone sneezed rather loudly just then…"

"Oh? It was me. I must be coming down with a cold…"

"Or someone's talking bad things about you?" Yaten smirks as he said this. Taiki just arched his brow at Yaten's statement and continued to go into the kitchen for a glass of water.

"Where's Seiya?" Taiki asks the moment he walks out of their kitchen with a glass of lukewarm water and sat on the nearby stool by the balcony.

"He's in his room…"

"Oh…"

"You know Taiki; he was really upset by your decision to continue our studies at the same school as them. Not that I mind it though… Why didn't you discuss this matter with us first anyway?"

"I thought that it's about time we face them, don't you? And besides, avoiding them; well, Tsukino-san, is not going to help him any better…I know I'd said differently before but now, I think it's better this way."

"I agree but…" Yaten said and with an evil grin, he said, "Do not assume that I don't know what you are up to, Taiki."

"Huh? What's that supposed to mean?" Taiki asked as he then sips his drink.

"Ami Mizuno…"

Startled by this; Taiki almost spurt out his drink from his nose. Giving Yaten a dangerous glare in his eyes; Yaten started to laugh rather uncontrollably after noticing Taiki's expression.

"Urusai…!" Taiki exclaimed as he wipes his mouth with the back of his sleeve; irritated by Yaten's sarcastic behaviour.

"Enough of that will you!" Taiki yells seeing Yaten still laughing about it.

"Gomen…gomen…" Yaten replied as he wipes a tear from each corner of his eyes due to his outburst laughter.

"I forgot to ask you… How's our registery to Jyuuban High goes?" Taiki said as soon as he deemed Yaten to be 'normal' again.

"Surprisingly, it went well. We'll be starting in three days from now. I didn't think he would agree seeing as we registered fairly late. I even accidentally overheard someone got punished when I was on my way to the principal's. Guess who?"

"Who?"

"Tsukino Usagi! She was apologising, bowing and everything! I feel bad for the teacher though!" Yaten chuckled and said this in a whisper but still loud enough for Seiya to overhear when he had open his bedroom door just a couple minutes ago; unnoticed by the others. Smiling to him self, Seiya imagines the 'tormented' look of the teacher.

/So she still causes commotion as usual…/

Seiya decides to wait for a couple of minutes more before he finally chooses to enter the lounge area where his brothers were still chatting.

"Yo! What's up guys? Mind me cut in?" Seiya said and walked to the balcony.

"Seiya! You're awake…!" Yaten said with a rather surprised expression when Seiya walks in on them.

"Who said I was asleep? I'd just finished taking a bath." Seiya replied as he still holds a towel and now placing it on his shoulders. He was feeling relatively pleasant now after taking a rather long soak in the bathtub. He placed both his arms to his sides as he watches with amusement; the people down below walking to and fro the apartment building.

"Oh…! Taiki and I were just talking about school and…" Yaten replied rather anxiously.

"Sou ka? Hmm…you know…I've been thinking, maybe going back to that school isn't a bad idea after all…besides I need to confront Tsukino-san sooner or later, don't I?" Seiya said as he turns his attention back to his brothers.

"Seiya…" Yaten said somewhat shocked by Seiya's change of mood.

Taiki were also shocked by his statement but before he could say something to him, Seiya cuts him off by saying "I overheard you guys talked about it. I know you guys did it because you were worried for me... thank you. I'm okay now."

"Seiya…I know it's going to be hard for you but you're…" Taiki said somewhat worrisome.

"I know…I will try to be a good friend to Tsukino-san, nothing more. So please don't worry, ok guys?" Seiya replied with a look of determination in his expression and his tone as he declared this.

/Seiya…you have never called her…Tsukino-san…/ both thought.

* * *

**Rei's temple…**

"Maybe we should go meet with Seiya and the others…" Rei suggested suddenly.

The moment Rei had said it, all of the other senshis instantly looked to her with a noticeably surprise expressions on each of their faces. Setsuna meanwhile just nod her head to Rei; agreeing to her suggestion when Rei looked her way.

"What?!" Haruka abruptly stood up; shocked that Rei and Setsuna would even think to ask the three outsiders for help.

"I think Rei-chan is right. I too agree that we should meet with those three…"Ami spoke suddenly but did not look at Haruka when she said it; she just kept her head down and was now fisting at her skirt nervously.

"Yes…especially Seiya-kun…" Michiru interjected; shocking the hell out of Haruka.

"What?! Not you too, Michiru?" exclaimed Haruka as she turned to face her girl. Yes; it is true that the Star Lights were a great help during the last war with Galaxia and now they are in good terms with the outer senshis, but just imagining her princess together with Seiya; Haruka quickly shakes her head at the thought alone. Michiru just stares into her mirror; looking sadly at the image of Usagi cheerless, staring at her little pink teddy that she held on her palm.

"Yes, that's right! Seiya-kun! We have to get a hold of him somehow! I just wish we know where they are now…!" Minako said somewhat excitedly; not minding the look Haruka gave her. Unknown by Minako Aino; herself, surprisingly enough, that they would be meeting up with the three lights sooner than she think as they will be attending the same school as them yet again.

"What makes you so sure that they are really here, anyway? I don't sense their senshi powers anywhere." Haruka said when she notices the look of joy from the other girls especially Ami and Minako's expressions.

"I'd contacted Princess Kakyuu just a few days ago…she'd assured me that they are here on Earth. It seems that they are here on a vacation she said…" Setsuna spoke suddenly. Ami and Minako heads instantly shot up when they both heard this.

"Truly, Setsuna-san?!" exclaimed both girls as they squeals, jumps and holding each other's hands happily. Ami realising her sudden outburst; immediately stopped, sat down and kept her head faces downwards which was now hiding her very flushed face.

"Ami…chan…?" said a rather confused Makoto and Minako. They knew that Ami was also acting strangely these couple of days but did not think anything was out of the ordinary was causing Ami's change.

Setsuna just smiled at this for she already knew of Ami's feeling towards one of the Star Lights and she had seen their future together. Hotaru too just smile at this and holds Setsuna's hand in hers. Rei just shrugged it off, muttering something inaudible and continues to read her sacred flame.

* * *

Seeing as it was getting pretty late, the sailor senshis decided to went home and ended their discussions for now. Ami, Minako and Makoto did not go home immediately though, they both decided to go to Motoki's first before heading home. Meanwhile Setsuna went home with Hotaru seeing as Hotaru was getting sleepy. Well, she is still just a child afterall.

"I am well aware that Seiya loves her but… how about Koneko?" Haruka spoke to Michiru as they drove back home and left Rei's place. She was not very fond of the others' idea to meet with the three outsiders but she too knew that this is the only way that they can help their 'troubled' princess.

"Haruka…I know you are just concern for our princess's happiness. But please, let her decide for herself…" Michiru replied calmly as she squeezes affectionately her koibito's arm.

"Alright…I will try. By the way, Michi…Do I have to worry now?" Haruka said with a mischievous grin after thinking over for a few seconds about Michiru had said.

"Worry? About what?" Michiru arched her brow and looked at Haruka; puzzled by what Haruka was trying to say to her.

"You and that brat…" Haruka said with a somewhat hurt look. When she saw Michiru's shocked expression, Haruka immediately laughs it off.

"Haruka! You're such a…!" Michiru replied but was immediately cuts off by Haruka when took her hand and kisses it lovingly. They then drove off to the opposite direction from their house, to a nearby park and decided to stroll together hand in hand.

* * *

**Three days later…**

The Three Lights were starting their school today but they did not come early as any other students should be. Instead they arrived to during the 2nd period because they had to go to the studio to drop off their demo tapes first. They were feeling very nervous as this will be their first time meeting the girls again since returning to Earth. And instead of wearing their usual Three Lights' uniforms that they had always worn before, they decided to wear the normal Jyuuban High's school uniform.

When they had finally arrived, it was a surprising scene for them because no screaming fans were seen on sight. And to make it more convenient for them; especially Yaten's, the Principal also 'failed' to NOT mention their return to any of the students so it was a huge and shocking news for the Earth senshis and the other students when the homeroom teacher announced their presence during the second period.

"Students; it seems that we will be having a few students back to our class. Please come in and introduced your selves' again." the homeroom teacher said.

"Hisashiburi! My name is Taiki Kou." Taiki said politely and immediately looked at Ami's direction causing the blue-haired beauty to blush furiously.

"Yaten Kou desu..." Yaten said rather boredly and glanced at a certain blonde direction before dropping his gaze when he notices she smiled at him and continued to stare back at the class with boredom.

"Boku wa Seiya Kou desu. Yoroshiku!" Seiya said with a salute and a winked at no particular person.

Every girl in their classroom immediately sequels and shrieked when they realise who they were. When the commotion had finally subsided somewhat audible level; the homeroom teacher finally gestures the three of them to find their respective seats. Taiki immediately when to his seat in front of Makoto and greets her. He then smiled at Ami when he saw her look at his direction causing the girl to turn beet red yet again. Meanwhile, Yaten took the seat; his previous seat, next to Minako.

"Hey." He said as he took his seat next to her.

"Hello again…" Minako said with a slight blush on her cheeks.

Usagi was just staring at Seiya with eyes wide; still shocked by seeing his presence once again in front of her eyes. She had not dared to say a word to him as he smiled and walked passed by her and sits behind her desk to his former seat; believing that she was dreaming it all. Seiya on the other hand did not know why she was acting strangely towards him but he concluded that she was probably acting that way to him was because she was at awed at his awesomeness and coolness as he always point out to her during their first encounter. Typical seiya.

The class went as usual that day. When the bell rang; indicating the lunch period, almost every students from their class and the class next door come at gather around the Three Lights. The senshis had to wait outside for almost 15 minutes before the crowd finally subsided and the Three lights finally emerges.

"Hey girls! Thanks for waiting." Taiki said as soon as they approach them and was now smiling rather awkwardly at Ami. Ami just continued to blush.

"You're welcome." replied Makoto for them all when she notices Usagi grabbed tensely at her arm and looking at Seiya.

"H-hello…Seiya…" Usagi said nervously.

"Hello, Tsukino-san. How have you been?" Seiya replied and smiled with somewhat reserve tone as he said it.

The girls was shocked by Seiya's tone but Usagi was much more affected by this greeting that she did not even register at first that Seiya was addressing this to her. Yaten and Taiki did not say anything at all for they knew this was Seiya's way of 'being a Friend to Usagi'.

"Tsukino-san? Daijobu ka?" Seiya asked yet again, but this time his tone was friendlier than before.

"…hi…" replied a still much shaken Usagi. Tears were threatening to developed in her bright sapphire eyes.

* * *

**Ok, that's it for chapter 5****. I will try to update as soon as possible. Anyway, please do give reviews if you have the time (anyone can give me reviews now) because your reviews can help me improve my story and it will definitely motivate me to continue to write more for this fic. I honestly do not know how many more chapters I will write for this fic seeing as I had gone over my first plan for it. ;P **

**So ****please, R&R.**

**Ja, mate ne!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:**

I don't own Sailormoon, I only own this story!

**A/N:**

Oh my goodness! Almost 1500 hits?! Arigato, minna-san! Although I didn't receive any reviews, I am still happy that it got so many readers! Arigatou gozaimasu also to all the alerts to the story and oh yeah, although it's late; Thanks for placing this story into the community too! I am so happy! (^-^)

I'm sorry for my lateness. I'd gone through a writer's block after finishing my exams just a week ago. (I think I fried nearly too much of my brain cells.) Anyhow, because of my lateness, I have decided to post two chapters today. Yup! You heard/read me right! TWO chappie! Hehe

This chapter is entirely Usagi's P.O.V, so basically it's somewhat a re-cap of the past chapters but please give it a read. I hoped that you like it, so enjoy!

* * *

**C****hapter 6**

**Usagi's P.O.V.**

"Odango… I will never forget you!" Seiya said to me.

"Hai! We'll be friends forever!" I replied with a big smile. I saw all of them sweat dropped by my response.

"Ano ne…!" Seiya said, sounding like he was really frustrated with me although he didn't show it on his face. For a split second though, I thought I saw his eyes was shining with tears.

/Seiya…?/ when I look at him again, he was smiling.

/Maybe I was imagining it…/ I thought. I decided to dismiss it just like that.

Everyone laughed at me. As usual, I didn't get it and Rei instantly scold me for being dense yet again. Later, they transformed into sailor star lights and we all beat farewell to each other, promising that we might meet them once again; someday. I was happy when they left although; deep down, I was also feeling miserable seeing them leave just when we were starting to get along again. I understand that they need to go back but why must they go now? Why can't they stay a little while longer? We barely even get to know each other more.

* * *

That night after Princess Kakyuu and the Starlights had gone back to their planet; I was on my balcony, looking up at the starry sky. I was star gazing and trying to locate their planet though I know it was impossible doing so. They are probably millions of miles away from earth but for some reason, I just wanted to search for it.

Suddenly, I felt like something wet was rolling down on my right cheek. At first; I thought it was starting to rain but no, I was crying. I didn't know why I cried but the moment that I have discovered it, my tears started to fall yet again but this time more rapidly than before. I was feeling happy but yet sad at the same time. I concluded that maybe it was because they are now able to go back to their homeland and live a peaceful life again and I was probably feeling that way because I finally had Mamo-chan back by my side. That; was what I had believed to be the explanation behind it but the REAL raison d'être didn't strike or hit me until a couple of weeks later. Yes, I am THAT slow. I hated my self for it.

###

The next morning went by as usual; I was late to school again and as always met Mina-chan along the way while running to catch the time. I raced towards our classroom and as always, I was the first to reach it before Mina-chan. It always surprises me, how well I could beat Minako every time when during P.E. I was the dead last and suck at everything that was called sports.

When the both of us had arrived in front of the classroom's door, it was already shut-close; that could only mean one thing, the class had already started.

/Damn the school's policy! Why must they start the class session so damn early? Why can't they start it at 10am or at noon?/

Well, when I think about it no matter what time the school started I will most probably be late to school too. Mentally crying and smacking the side of my head for thinking about it. Then I felt something jabbed me at my side; it was Minako. I soon realized that I was still standing in front of the classroom door. After nodding briefly to each other, we braced ourselves for the doom that was the teacher. We immediately were scolded and as always I promised to be on time though I'd never ever managed to keep that; and after what felt like an eternity, the teacher finally motion us to go to our respective seats.

As I walked towards my seat, I was expecting the usual snobbish and annoying greet that I would always received everyday from a certain someone but not today. Looking up; because I was looking down at the floor at the moment, I soon realized why. There was an empty seat behind my seat. It was Seiya's.

/Oh…that's right…they've gone back…/

Everyday, he would always smile obnoxiously; gave me a salute and wink his eye at me. I always felt annoyed by it every time he did that but, at the same time, I would smile and blushed at his constant antics towards me. I stared at his seat for a moment longer and was standing next to my chair, well, that was until I was abruptly distracted from my flashbacks by a tapping on my left shoulder. It was the teacher; he asked me why I was still standing. It didn't register to me at first that I was still standing. Then I saw Minako and Makoto signaling me to my seat. Realising that, I quickly apologised and sat down. The school periods went by as normal but every time I would involuntarily caught my self glancing back at that seat behind me. Suddenly, I knew I missed him even though he had only been gone for a day.

/I miss him… he's a good friend after all…/ I thought.

* * *

As days and weeks gone by, I don't know why; but I was always feeling down and making excuses whenever I was spacing out every time my friends spoke to me. Mina, Mako, Rei and Ami even tried to get something what of me for my behaviour. Honestly, I never really did know what to say to them. It even happened whenever I went on a date with my Mamo-chan. I do enjoyed my precious times and meetings (even if it was brief) with my Mamo-chan and I was so thrilled when he told me that he would not be going for his studies in America not until I graduated next year. I didn't believe him when he had told me at first but I was extremely happy that he had even considered that though I also felt guilty for my own selfishness; I didn't want him to be away from me. Who knows how long it will be until I could see him again? But for some reason; deep down, I also didn't want him to be with me. Yes; I love my Mamo-chan, he was everything to me…he was my world! Yes; I wanted to be with him, always…and yes; I can't stand of being left behind…but this strange feeling that I had was bewildering to me. I do not understand why.

"I love him! I love my Mamo-chan!" I said every time; it was like a magic chant that I would always say out loud every time I had that feeling enveloped me again. I'd always say that whenever I saw his picture and when looking at his eyes. I never make my self say those words like that before, sounding like I was frustrated every time I said it; I would always wonder what made me do it especially now. I'd always caught my self thinking back to Seiya whenever I had thought about Mamo-chan. His face was always what I saw; every time I watched Mamo-chan turned his face to the side or when he was talking to me and even when Mamo-chan smiled at me. Seiya was the one I saw in front of me, not Mamo-chan. Did I loose interest for Mamo-chan?

"No! NO! How could I even think of that?" I would always shrug it off like that, telling my self that. Yes, both of them were somewhat similar to one another but at the same time, they are not quite the same. Mamo-chan was Mamo-chan. Seiya was Seiya. They are two different individuals.

This went on for another couple of weeks until one day, I realise the truth. It happened on that day, while I was out strolling with the girls as always to our favourite spot; Crown. I would play my favourite game; Sailor V and beat the highest scores, and as always, the girls would sing the karaoke. Suddenly I heard a familiar song was being turn on. It was Nagareboshi He; the Three Lights's song! Seiya's song!

Just hearing and seeing the video of that song, flashes and images of Seiya came rushing to me. The images of the first time we met, the day he and I were on the rollercoaster and in the haunted house, brought me the little pink teddy, the time when he dances with me, the time when he came over to my house, the day he shielded me from Sailor Nyanko's attack… every events that had Seiya in it came rushing to my head and then finally, at the end; the time when Seiya and the others leaves and he says that he would never forget me. I finally know the REAL reason to my unknown feelings; I was in love with him! I was in love with Seiya!

I was feeling overwhelm with my new found knowledge. Tears were threatening to fall as I continued to listen to the girls singing their song. He was confessing his feelings and there I go, saying those words!

Finally, it struck me. The tears; that I thought I had saw in Seiya's eyes that day, it was REAL! He was crying! And I… I was the cause of it!

/Oh! Seiya! I'm so sorry! I didn't know…Oh god…! What have I done?!/

/How could I say those words to him?! Why was I so dense?! Oh…Seiya!/

I cupped my face and cried. It didn't take long before the girls noticed me crying and immediately abandoned their song. Makoto, Rei, Ami and Minako quickly went to each of my side and embraced me. They asked me many questions but I couldn't say anything. I just cling onto Rei-chan and continued on crying. I just couldn't forgive myself for what I'd done. And also because of that, I couldn't tell them about it. I doubt they would take it calmly, the girls maybe but I doubt Haruka-san would take that news likely.

!!

It was close to three months now since they left us all for their home. We have never heard any news from Princess Kakyuu or any of them since. That all had turn upside down when I and the girls went through the school hall one day, and heard a group of girls gossiping happily about something. Normally, we would ignore the 'noises' they made and walked away as always until one girl spoke HIS name aloud.

At that moment, I don't know what came over me as I approached the girl. When I finally realizes what I'd done; I was running towards the park mentioned by the girl and searches frantically for HIM. I searched and searched for any traces or signs, anything that might lead and tell me that HE was definitely here. This was my chance to make things right! But I could not find him! The rumours the other girls were gossiping on about; it can't be just that, rumours? I know that it was gossip but I, I want to believe it. When I had reach and sat on the nearby bench, I just couldn't hold my self together any longer; it was by the time then the girls had arrived there together with Rei-chan. I guess that they must have contacted her when I dashed out. I felt appreciated that for once, that Rei didn't say anything harsh towards me but just comforted me. She knew I was not in any condition to argue and quarrel with her. I truly thank her and the girls for that.

* * *

Three days had gone by. I was determined to pull my self together and faced the day with a new ambition. I would try to think less of my troubles and focus on being my self starting today. He is not here anymore. He won't come back. I had decided to keep these feelings I had; to myself. I will try to bring myself to love Mamo-chan, one more time, for the destiny that we were meant to have. Although I did feel awful for treating Mamo-chan like that but I know in my heart that if he knew, he would forgive me. I knew Mamo-chan would.

All was going well but that stopped when we were starting the 2nd period. The teacher was announcing something. I didn't catch what it was he was saying to us (at first) not until I saw the faces of the three individuals that had walked into our class and that everyone in our class started to gasp.

They were wearing the school's normal boys' uniform and seem like nothing was out of the ordinary but the real reason to the class's outburst was that the three people were, them! The three lights are back! Taiki, Yaten and HIM; Seiya! They are back! They introduced themselves as requested by the teacher and as soon as they had finished, the class was roaring with shrieks and squeals from the class. Then I noticed that our teacher had motioned for them to take their respective seats yet again. It didn't really strike me truly until HE walks in the direction of my row; towards the seat behind me. HE smiled at me.

/Seiya! You're back!/

I was on cloud nine. I wanted to say something to him but I thought better of it and decided to have a talk with him during the lunch period instead. As he walked pass me, I could smell his sweet olive blossom scented perfume again. I didn't know I'd missed him so much. As the class continued on, I would sometimes risked glances to the back; not noticeable enough to let anyone know what I was doing, just to check if he was truly there, sitting behind me. To my relief, he was really there! Now, the only thing I must do is to wait for the bell to sound to mark that the class had ended.

The girls and I had to wait a few more minutes before they finally could meet us, as they were too preoccupied by our classmates and girls from the other classrooms. Then, when finally they had immerged from the crowd and walked towards us, I can't help but closed my distance towards Mako-chan and held tightly onto her arm when I saw him. Makoto was surprised by my action but didn't say anything. Taiki was the first to greet us and I thought I saw him smiled directly at Ami-chan. My suspicions were answered when Ami turned a bright shade of crimson. So they have feelings towards each other!

/Go Ami-chan!/

Then I heard Mako-chan replied something towards them, I didn't heard what it was though. I then decided to greet Seiya as I normally would have before, although, when I had finally said it, I sounded shyer than I had intended. I was expecting his usual 'Oi! Odango!' but that never came. His facial expression was somewhat cold, even though he was smiling; his voice also sounded so cold and distant to me that I didn't distinguish what he was saying to me until I heard him say it again. Only this time, his tone was friendlier then he had used a few seconds ago. But the words that he had said to me sounded even crueller no matter how kindly he had made it sound.

'You're kidding right? Since when did you decide to call me that?' is what I wanted to say mockingly towards him as I would usually reacted towards him but, after hearing him said it with an unfriendly tone the first time, was enough of a signal I needed to tell me that he was being serious when he had said that. He meant it.

/Tsukino…san…? That is my surname…but why would Seiya say that to me…/

I just don't understand why he was being that distant towards me. Didn't he say that he would not forget about me? Didn't he say that he would be there for me? He was still calling me by my usual pet name given by him; Odango, that day when he left. I know that I have always wanted him to say my name correctly, not 'Odango' as he always did, but hearing him say my surname like that was not what I wanted to hear from him. Even if he were to address me by my name; Usagi, I would still had preferred him calling me Odango!

'Why are you doing this, Seiya? I didn't…! Please, seiya…I…!' even though I wanted so badly to voiced those out, I was still so shocked that I could only dropped my gaze from him and turn my attention towards the floor instead.

"….hai…" was my only response. I wanted so badly to cry right then and there but I just couldn't. Somehow, I knew it was my fault. It was my fault!

**TBC**

* * *

I'm sorry IF 'Usagi' acted not like the typical Usagi (maybe at some point) or OOC, and I was probably cruel towards her for treating her that way but I had to! It was just so that this POV is inter-related to the previous and future chapters. Anyway, thank you for reading! Now, onward to chapter 7! Yes, my dear readers, to chapter 7! Go on!


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:**

As I'd said & promised, here is chapter 7! Originally, I wanted to post it by next week but seeing as I have not updated for so long; because I usually post 2 chapters in a month, I'd decided that I would compensate my lateness by posting it together with chapter 6. Demo… by doing so also meant that I will probably be posting the next chapter much later, maybe by the mid or near end on this month. I can't promise the exact date!

This chapter is another P.O.V chap and its Seiya's P.O.V! So expect some angst on his part as well at some point. Yeah, I know it's another P.O.V chappie but I still hoped that you will like it.

Happy reading!

* * *

**Chapter 7 : Seiya's P.O.V  
**

I was so exhausted today after the vocal and dance rehearsal that I just had to have a soak in the bathtub immediately to sooth away my tiredness. Upon entering our apartment, I didn't even bother to say anything to either of the guys and straightaway, I went into my room. I wanted to have a moment alone to think about something. That something was concerning a certain blonde haired girl that I know. Usagi Tsukino was her name.

When I heard that we were going to be attending school again, I was already half expecting that we would be enrolled back at Jyuuban High School. But I didn't expect that Taiki had send Yaten to register us back so soon. I was furious at Taiki and Yaten; well, Taiki mostly, that I didn't want to talk to him as often as I normally would.

/Why didn't he discuss the matter with us first before hand? This is still a hasty move even from him! He already knows how much I…!/

Still pissed off by this turn of event; I proceed to take my clothes off, tossed them into my laundry basket, untie my hair and let it fall loosely onto my back, then I took my towel and tied it around my waist and went into the bathroom. Sighing to burn off a bit of steam, I immediately filled the bathtub with lukewarm water and added some scented bathing salts; lavender into it, as I was told it is good for stress relief. When the tub had finally filled, I slowly entered it, splashed some of the water on my face and promptly rested my head on the end of the tub.

As soon as I had rested my head, my thoughts began to wonder towards HER again. Seeing as we were going to be seeing a lot of each other now, I tried to find a way to be able to act normally towards her without really making my self hurt in the process especially if I ever saw HER with Mamoru-san together. Just imagining them walking hand in hand and being intimate with each other was too over-bearing for my well being; not forget to mention my heart condition.

I thought about the possibilities that maybe SHE isn't seeing Mamoru-san but remembering that day that I had 'accidentally bump' into him and having chatted with him, I really doubt it. Yes; he did asks me a weird question about my relationship with HER at that time but I doubt it that he had ended their relationship or if SHE even bothered to mention my name in one or two of their conversations. Well, if SHE really did break-up with him, I know that Mamoru-san would have say something about it or maybe show signs that they were.

"No…! Would you stop all this non-sense, Seiya! First and foremost, Mamoru-san is HER boyfriend before you ever come into HER life!" I told myself as I attempted to shake it off my mind and tried to relax again.

Subsequently, I thought again about Taiki's decision to enroll us again at Jyuuban High. I doubt that MY issues were his only prime objective. I do not know what it was as I couldn't seem to put my finger on whatever it is. Then, it was the matter of Yaten. He didn't say anything when Taiki first told us about his decision. Maybe a bit startled was his first reaction but he did nothing other then grunted after that. Well…I doubt he had any reason to say no or yes on the matter of our enrollment there, either way; I'm sure he just doesn't care.

After what seem like a few minutes had gone while I was in the tub; and without any good solution come to my mind, I reach for the nearby shampoo and pour some onto my palm. I applied it onto my long locks and massage it gently. I then proceed to wash away the bubbles from my hair and body quickly before stepping out of the tub and grabbed for my towel. When I had walked out into my bedroom; feeling fresh and stress-less, I noticed I had spent almost 40 minutes in the bathroom. Crap! No wonder the skin on my fingers looked pale and seemed shrunk. But that bath was so refreshing that I did not mind too much.

Drying my hair and body quite quickly using the towel, I searched for a plain t-shirt and black jeans from the wardrobe and immediately put them on. I didn't bother to comb and tied my hair as usual since it was not quite that dry yet and I also didn't bother to grab for the hair dryer. It was just too much of a fuss to do so I decided to approach my door and head out to the living room. I was about to step out of the room when I suddenly heard Taiki and Yaten talking. I thought to join them when I heard they mentioned my name, so I stopped and stood by the door instead.

"He's in his room…" I heard Yaten said.

"Oh…" I heard Taiki's response.

/What are you guys talking about? Its better be good!/ I thought while listening intently on their conversations.

"You know Taiki; he was really upset by your decision to continue our studies at the same school as them. Not that I mind it though… Why didn't you discuss this matter with us first anyway?" I heard Yaten said after a moment of silence and heard nothing.

"I thought that it's about time we face them, don't you? And besides, avoiding them; well, Tsukino-san, is not going to help him any better…I know I'd said differently before but now, I think it's better this way." I heard Taiki replied, and then there were silence again.

/…./

I didn't know what to say after hearing that remark but I understood and I agree that it was time to face the truth. Sooner or later, I need to make my decision on this matter, whether I will stay or go back to my princess; live the rest of my life alone and forget HER forever. And besides, I don't think SHE was unhappy now. Well, having her Mamoru-san back at her side and all. She did talked a lot about him when I was with her.

I was about to step out of my room again and join them when I heard Yaten said something again. More like a teasing tone to me. Then, I noticed or more precisely heard Taiki spurting something from his mouth…sounded like…maybe he was drinking? Then, I heard it!

"Ami Mizuno…" I heard Yaten said.

Taiki was furious at that comment! Oh my god! Taiki is in love with Ami-chan! Why didn't I ever notice that? He was together with her in school and was always competing with each other. Damn! He was always mentioning her name whenever we got together and chatted about our time on earth while we're still on Kimoku. All this time I thought he wasn't interested in a relationship! I never thought that will ever happen!

Grinning to myself, I thought, /Omoshiroi…!/

As their conversations went on, I suddenly heard HER name being mention. This time laughter came with it. That really caught my interest immediately. I lean in against the door frame and listen.

/So she still causes commotion as usual…/ I chuckled to myself. Imagining her antics as Yaten continued on talking to Taiki about it.

I gave them a few more minutes before I finally decide to come out of my room and approach them.

"Yo! What's up guys? Mind me cut in?" I said and walked to the balcony.

"Seiya! You're awake…!" Yaten said with a rather surprised expression as I walk in on them.

"Who said I was asleep? I'd just finished taking a bath." I replied as I placed the towel on my shoulders and watched people on the streets below. I didn't want to say anything and was content on watching the view when Yaten said something to me.

I turn around and face them. They said something again and replied, "I know…I will try to be a good friend to Tsukino-san, nothing more. So please don't worry, ok guys?"

/There! I'd said it!/

After much thought, I have decided that from now and onwards, I will not call her by that pet-name again no matter how much it hurts me not to say it again and just being her friend as she had always wanted of me. That was the only thing that came into my mind whenever I pictured myself seeing her again, standing there in front of me; staring into that big and beautiful sparkling eyes of hers, and not broke down. Hearing myself saying her surname like that didn't give me those usual reactions in my chest that I would always get every time I say her pet name. And by that, I know I can be a friend to her without hurting myself.

* * *

A few days later, we arrived at Jyuuban High and were expecting some kind of a welcome back party from our fans at school but to our surprise, no one came to greet us. Even though I was kind of disappointed with it but I was a little bit happy too. For the first time, we were just an ordinary people. We then proceed to enter the school building and try to find our class which was also our previous class. On our way there, we met up with our homeroom teacher who just happens to be the one to teach us for the 2nd period. He explained to us that the principal didn't inform the school of our arrival because Yaten had requested it during his meetings with him a few days before. I turned and looked at Yaten but didn't say anything.

"You'll thank me later…" he said to me and grinned mischievously.

/What the heck is he planning on?/

I then turn and face Taiki. He just sighed and shrugged his shoulders. I guess he wasn't in on whatever it was that Yaten had planned.

After a couple of minutes of walking down the school hall, we finally arrived to our class. The teacher walks in first before instructing us to wait outside the class. Then I noticed the teacher; from inside the classroom, motioned to us to come in. As we walked in, I saw that the entire class was silent and stared at us with their mouth open like a fish without water. The sight was funny. Makoto, Ami and Minako were waving their hands at us when we caught their eyes. I smile back at them, then, I saw her. Although I didn't see her for 3 months, I honestly think she looked even more beautiful than the last time I saw her. My heart beat races as I glanced at her direction again. Oh how I missed that girl! I was content on just watching her when I heard Taiki and Yaten introducing them selves and just in time for me turn too.

"Boku wa Seiya Kou desu. Yoroshiku!" I said with a salute and a winked to the class.

The sounds that erupted from our class were deafening to my ears but I really enjoyed it. I enjoyed it more when I caught her; just staring at me. My heart skipped and was jumping for joy when I also noticed that my seat behind her was still empty. Even the guys' seats were still reserved for them. I felt happy for them too as I saw both of them approached their seats. I then too walk to my seat and as normally as I could, braved a smile as I was nearing her seat. I was curious when I noticed that she didn't return my gesture and that; somewhat, deep down had upset me. Why was she acting that way?

/Oh! Maybe she's just too stun at my awesomeness. Well, I AM that cool and all!/ was my conclusion as I walked pass by her and sat in my seat. I was happy with myself that I decide to try and pester her during the class after this.

I tried a couple of times to poke at her back; with the back of my ruler, just to get her attention every time the teacher turn his back and wrote something on the board but I didn't get the chance cause every time; when I was about to do it, she would lean in further to her desk and started to scribble down on her notes. Then I tried again, and just when I thought that she turned to her side and was about to turn around, she was picking up the eraser that had fallen from the seat next to her. She didn't turn and look at me during the entire class after that. I was devastated after that, that she didn't even bother to greet me; let alone turn around to smile to me.

/So… she didn't miss me at all… what a fool I am for thinking that she would ever miss me! You're such an idiot!/

Then the bell rings. That was too fast for my liking. She was still sitting on her seat at that time but still didn't turn around. Even if she did, I just can't face her now after knowing that it didn't matter to her that I was back or not. I was about to stand up and join Taiki, Yaten and the other girls as I noticed they approached me when suddenly a large group of students from our class and the class next door came and surround us. I was taken aback by their sudden invasion that I didn't even notice HER leaving her seat and join the other girls; they were pushed out of the way by the mob, outside the classroom.

It felt like hours had passed when we finally got free from them; that was thanks to Taiki's quick thinking. We were hungry and it is lunch break after all. And we didn't really eat our breakfast that well this morning too. I was glad that the mob didn't question us and left as they also proceed to have their lunches instead. Then, I thought about HER again as we approached the girls outside the class, waiting patiently for us.

/Maybe I was being over reacting. She would never treat me like that. She's not the type to hurt others./

That was what I thought when suddenly, I saw HER fidgeting and grabbed hold tightly onto Makoto's arm and I saw Makoto turn to look at her; as I was now standing not far from where she were. The warm smile that was plastered on my face when I always have when I saw her was soon replaced with a false one. I truly don't understand why she acted that way towards me. What have I done that was wrong to make her acted that way?

/SHE must hate the sight of me! That's the only reason! If she didn't, then why was she feeling restless when I stand in front of her like that?/

I was brought out of my internal turmoil when I heard HER greet me with a nervous tone that didn't match her usual bubbly personality, "H-hello…Seiya…" She was looking at me with an unfamiliar expression when she had said it.

I was already truly hurt by her; that, unknowingly, I replied with an indifferent tone and smile sullenly at her, "Hello, Tsukino-san. How have you been?"

As soon as I have said it, I noticed the other girls including Taiki and Yaten were so shocked by that tone I used and all of the turn to look at me. Even SHE was stunned by it that she just stared at me and didn't respond. I instantly cursed my self for letting it out and sounding like that. I immediately grab hold of my self and said, "Tsukino-san? Daijobu ka?", but this time with a pleasant tone and expression than I had before.

"…hai…" she replied a moment later and she immediately dropped her gaze at me.

"Oh…Ok." That was my only reaction as I smile at her. There was silence as both of us we were talking. Then, I thought I saw a flash of emotion appeared in her beautiful sapphire eyes.

/…may be I was seeing things./ I thought as I continued to look at her a moment longer.

Makoto was the one to interrupt the silence when she point out that we need to go the roof seeing as it had been delayed enough seeing us we have already wasted time chatting not forget to mention that the three of us was flocked by the other students.

Minako then said, "Oh! You're right Mako-chan! We're already late as it is!"

"Come on, Usagi-chan. Let's go eat our lunch!" Ami said as she tagged onto HER other arm. I noticed that she did not move and also didn't seem eager to join them when Ami tried to pull her. That was unusual.

Seeing her like that, I can't help but felt that I was the reason for her being that way. I immediately went and stood in front of her. I placed my hand on her head and as I would usually do, ruffled affectionately on her unusual hairstyle. She didn't look up at me for doing that though.

"Come on! Let's go and have our lunches at the roof, Tsukino-san!" I said and beamed a smile as I usually do while still lightly held the top of her head until I get the nod from her. When I did get that respond from her, I tapped lightly again on top of her head before I ran up to the guys and walked with them.

'Why the heck am I feeling this way?', I said to myself as I turned to the corner to where the staircase that lead us to the roof. Along the way, I have this uneasy feeling deep down in my heart that I was wrong somehow.

**TBC**

* * *

Ok, that's chapter 7 for you. Hmm… I re-read the previous and this chapter, maybe that was rather OOC for Seiya too.

For Seiya's fangirls out there; Gomen! Onegai! Don't be angry with me!

Oh yeah… I want to know something from you guys, so please vote!

1. **Should this fic have a happy ending or a sad one?**

**THANKS! Sore Ja! (^_^)/  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N:**

I must apologize for the delay, minna-san. I know it has been over a month since I last updated but I've been very very busy lately with this thing called REALITY/LIFE lately… (sighs) also due to this 'disturbance' in my schedule, I will now only be posting one chapter per month instead of my usual two chapters per month. Gomen ne... but still; I must thank you to all for patiently waiting for my return.

As always, thank you also to all of you that are still reading, alerts, fav and reviewed to my fic. Your support is very much appreciated! Honto ni!

**INFO:**

I didn't realise I have a tendency to be writing more angst scenes than I had planned. Well, can't do anything about them now…so I've decided to change the genre of this fic from **General/Romance **to **Angst/Romance**.

* * *

**Chapter 8**

**At the school roof top…**

"So, guys? Can you tell us the reason why you all have decided to come back? Don't get me wrong here…it's not that we don't like it…It's really great that you guys are back!" Minako said and smile as she momentarily glances towards Yaten as she sat down in front of him before turning her attention towards Usagi.

"Thanks! Well How should I say this…well…our princess told us that we need a vacation since Kinmoku is in a rather stable state now… so she sends us back here. And, here we are!" Seiya replied as he leans back on the fence behind him.

"Oh! Let me get that for you. Here, Tsukino-san. I know you like those." Seiya said when he notices her trying to reach for the obento that was placed in front of him. He took a couple of the tako-shaped wieners from the obento and put them onto Usagi's plate before he took a couple more and put them onto his own plate. Seiya smiled at her as he takes two pieces of Makoto's homemade onigiri(s) and placed that onto both their plates again.

When he did that, Usagi could only smile weakly but never did dare to raise her head to look at him directly and so she just mumbled, "A-arigatou…"

"You're welcome, Tsukino-san. I know you like these cakes too. Here, you take the strawberry shortcake." He said as he beamed another warm smile towards Usagi when he notices that she had accepted the food that he offered onto her plate.

"You got cream on your cheek. Let me wipe that off for you." Seiya grinned as he wiped the cream off of Usagi's face with a napkin that he held.

/Whatever it was before…Seiya acted more like him self now…but why does he keep on calling her 'Tsukino-san'? He never did that before. He usually addresses her as 'Odango'…what's up with him? And Usagi too! Why is she not responding to his gestures? She usually retort at him by now./ Minako thought as she continued to observe the both of them again.

"Oh that's right. Setsuna-san did say that Princess Kakyuu told her that you guys are on a vacation here on Earth. But why did you not inform us? And why attend school?" Ami said but did not turn to look at Taiki although she did sense him staring at her intently from the opposite side. She knew she was blushing yet again if that was even possible seeing as she was already and still beet red from before. She just wished that Taiki would stop looking at her for a moment so that she could 'breathe'. She seriously needed that now. Surprisingly as soon as she had mentally said that to herself, Taiki immediately stopped looking at her and was now turning his attention back to his food.

"Well…Hime-sama wanted us to take a LONG vacation; said that we have worked hard enough and deserved some relaxation...or something like that… and to why we didn't informed you all beforehand, well…lets just say we didn't get around to do it." Yaten said as he eyed some yummy-looking cookies from Makoto's obento.

/A VACATION is an understatement seeing as we were demanded to do so... considering also that we were told to make a choice here…I don't know what that got to do with me anyway… / Yaten thought.

"Here. Please have some, Yaten-kun." Minako said smiling sweetly at him as she lifted the cookie filled container and handed them to Yaten.

"D-domo…M-minako …" he stammered (and blushed) when he saw Minako smiled at him. Surprised with his behavior; he did not dare to utter another word after that as he suddenly find it really hard to even think coolly now.

"You're… welcome...Yaten-kun." Minako was blushing brightly now, she could not believe her ears when she heard Yaten said her name. It was the first time she heard him addressing her that way too.

/Why the heck am I stammering and feeling nervous for?? She must think…I look like an idiot right now…! WAIT!? Why the hell am I worried about what she thinks of me?? This is seriously NOT like me at all..!/Yaten cursed mentally; scolding himself as he turns his distinctly flushed face sideways and proceed to take a couple more of the cookies from the cookie container again.

"Ok… but that still didn't explain; why we can't sense any of your powers. And I can't seem to sense that from you guys even now…" Makoto said amused with the circumstances that had transpired beside her; she was pretending to not notice Minako's and Yaten's predicament and so decided to turn her attention towards Seiya and Usagi instead. She proceed to placed the obento; that she had brought which was a lot, at the centre as they were sitting in parallel sides; the guys leaning their backs at the fence while the girls faced them.

"Oh…That's probably because we are basically normal humans now…she took our powers when she sent us back here. Kind of hard to get use to at first but…" Seiya said as he takes a bite of the prawn-tempura. The other Lights just nodded and murmured in agreement but did not say anything else.

"But why would Princess Kakyuu take all of your powers? I just don't get it…" Ami uttered as she finally regained some of the fairness of her complexion back but was still slightly blushing after watching Taiki eat the obento that she had brought and made. She blushed yet again when she saw him with the pleased reaction that he (intentionally) showed her afterwards.

"She didn't explain the reason to any of us either…your guess it as good as us." Taiki replied as he turns to each of his brothers, getting a nod from both of them. Getting the reply from Taiki himself was truly unexpected so Ami begin to blush yet again. Noticing her predicament, Taiki could not help but just smile at seeing that reaction and decided to stop 'tormenting' his beautiful angel for the time being.

/Honestly…what was Hime-sama thinking?/ Seiya thought as he stared briefly towards the sky above. Even though he was truly happy now that he had the chance to be back here on Earth and see 'Tsukino-san' again, he still cannot help but think that his unprompted return is disrupting her DESTINED life with Mamoru.

Yes, he already knew of her FUTURE with her Mamoru. It was Kakyuu-hime herself that had revealed that part of the knowledge to him; that same night before they have to leave for the planet Earth.

**FLASHBACK**

It was late at night now. Sailor Star Fighter was standing alone in the center of the palace's garden at the moment; staring at the night sky as the moonlight shone brightly towards the garden and onto her self, thinking of the 'mission' that was 'thrown' onto her. She was suddenly distracted from it all by the sound of soft footsteps approaching from behind her. She turns around to face the newcomer expecting that the person was either Sailor Star Healer or Sailor Star Maker but it was neither. She could not truly tell who it was as the said person was still standing in the darkness of night away from where she was standing.

"Hime…sama…?" Fighter spoke; uncertain.

"Yes, Fighter. It is I." replied the newcomer as she revealed herself to Fighter and stood beside her. Indeed, it really was Princess Kakyuu.

"Fighter, there is something…important that I must tell you about Usagi-san before you go tomorrow…" she said without turning to look at Fighter.

"Fighter…what I am about to tell you have something to do with HER past..."

"….?" confused with this statement, Fighter just patiently look at her for her to continue but did not utter a word.

Noticing Fighter's reaction; Princess Kakyuu just continued on and said, "Usagi-san… or rather; Princess Serenity was already betrothed a long time ago to Prince Endymion; the Prince of the Planet Earth. They were destined to be together in other to create the great kingdom which will be known as Silver Millennium Kingdom. But unfortunately; before they could realize that, a great war suddenly broke out and they lost their lives in the process. To give them a second chance in life; Queen Serenity, Princess Serenity's mother; therefore had send their souls together with Princess Serenity's guardians' soul to the present time…now; to this time and era."

Turning and facing Fighter; she said, "The prince and princess have now met once again. The princess as you already know, Fighter, is known now as Usagi Tsukino. And the prince…"

"The Prince…he is Usagi's …Mamoru Chiba." Princess Kakyuu stated as she gaze at Fighter's eyes with an extremely unease expression. Upon hearing that shocking revelation, disbelief and turmoil was clearly written all over Fighter's gorgeous face.

"Fighter…I know that this is shocking news but please understand that-" Princess Kakyuu said but before she could say more, she was unexpectedly cut off by Fighter.

"If you already knew about this, why the heck did you still forced me to go back there?! What is the point of making my decision if she is destined to another?! Why are you doing this-" Fighter outburst suddenly but as soon as she realizes her insolence towards her princess, she immediately get hold of her self and quickly bowed and apologize, "Forgive me…Hime-sama! I shouldn't have…! I didn't mean to-"

"It's alright, Fighter… no need to apologize." Kakyuu said with an earnest smile of understanding graced her beautiful face as she took hold of Fighter's hand and squeezed it gently.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Although Seiya did not know deeply enough of their past lives since Princess Kakyuu did not elaborated more than she deemed what was necessary; it did however, came and was undeniably clear to him that his existence alone will ruin and destroy HER future; that was set forth long before his existence, if he still chooses to remained by HER side. Sighing low; he turns his gaze back towards the said girl, who was now nodding and making small gestures as Makoto talk to her.

/You must think that I'm being nuisance to you all this time…don't you? But don't worry Tsukino-san, even if my existence itself would cause a ripple in your life's destiny… I won't try to selfishly destroy it for my own sake. I will stand by your side until that time when you do not need me anymore…even if as a friend./ Seiya thought to himself as he sorrowfully gazes and sadly braved a smile at his unrequited love; Usagi Tsukino.

* * *

That afternoon; instead of joining everyone, Usagi had excused herself from attending the class and decide to spend the rest of her class periods at the health care. Seiya did offered to take her to the health care himself, but was immediately declined by Usagi as she had insisted that she can make it there by herself and there is nothing serious to be worried about.

"Are you sure, Tsukino–san? You don't look too well…maybe you got a fever?" Seiya said; concern and worry was clearly evident as he bend forward to look over and touch her forehead. When Seiya had suddenly placed his palm on her forehead, she immediately flinched. Noticing it, Seiya immediately let go of her. He was evidently felt hurt by it but remain silent.

Realizing Usagi's distress, Ami quickly grab hold of Usagi's hand and said "I-It's alright, Seiya-kun! Let me take Usagi to the infirmary instead. Come on, Usagi-chan."

"Ok then. Please go and have some rest then, Tsukino-san." Seiya replied and smiled as he patted Usagi's head and thanked Ami. Smiling in responds, Ami hurriedly drags Usagi along with her and immediately headed to the direction of the sick bay. Even though Usagi did not inform the girls (Ami, Minako and Makoto) about it, they already knew the reason why.

"Hey…I think I will head back to class first. See you guys there, ja!" Seiya said as he smiled and waved to them. He then proceeded to walk back to their classroom alone, leaving the others behind. As they all watched, both of their silhouette went out of view; Makoto, Minako, Yaten and Taiki looked worriedly and uncomfortably towards each other.

"I believe we have something to tell…" Makoto concluded a moment later as she stared questionably at the other remaining Starlights. Unsurprised by this declaration, Yaten and Taiki looked at each other and nodded in silent agreement.

"Yes…I believe we all do." And without waiting for the girls' responds, Taiki and Yaten turn and left as they both headed back to their classroom. Makoto and Minako; sensing their reluctance to say anything other than that, immediately join them and headed towards the same direction.

Meanwhile, when Usagi and Ami had eventually reached the infirmary, no one was there. Usagi then hastily thanked Ami and went to an empty bed to lie down. In truth, she wasn't feeling sick at all. Ami although somewhat sadden by this; decided to leave Usagi alone and gave her time to calm down. She sadly left and head back towards their classroom.

The moment Ami had left, tears that Usagi had been holding up was now falling rapidly down her cheeks. "I'm sorry…" It was the only word that she uttered as she cries herself to sleep.

####

By 5pm, the students of Jyuuban High were now slowly exiting the school yard. The three lights and the girls was currently standing by the school's gate and were waiting patiently for Usagi.

"Where is that girl? You don't suppose that she's still sleeping at the sick bay, do you?" Minako said as she paces worriedly in front of them.

"Maybe she already went back…?" Yaten said.

"Nah…I doubt it. We always went home together even though we don't live in the same neighbourhood. Maybe she went to the restroom or something? Lets wait for her a while longer, okay?" Makoto suggested.

Nodding in agreement, they all waited for another 10 minutes before Seiya reminded his brothers that they had to attend a Live TV special tonight. It was also the day they announce their official comeback concert. But before they left for the studio; Taiki, Yaten and Seiya had each given the girls an envelope.

"Inside it contain two tickets and a backstage pass. We hope you all will come." Taiki said as he places the blue envelope onto Ami's palm but he had purposely said the latter towards Ami alone which caused the blue-haired beauty to blush crimson yet again.

/I don't know what got into me but seeing her like that…I just can't help it but tease her!/ Taiki thought and grins as he slowly release Ami's hand.

"I don't normally do this but…I hope you…I mean all of you can come. Oh yeah…please give the extra ones to Rei, ok?" Yaten said as he handed the blue envelope awkwardly towards Minako without really looking at her.

"T-thank you, Yaten-kun…I'll definitely come." Minako replied with a shy smile.

/You better..! Urgh!? Why the heck am I thinking like this! Get a grip man!/ Yaten thought as he mentally kick himself silly.

"Here, Mako-chan. Please do come to the concert and bring along a friend too. You won't regret it. It's the VIP seats after all!" Seiya said and winked as he handed Makoto two blue envelopes, causing Makoto to blush while mentally picturing a special someone by the name; Motoki.

Noticing the extra tickets, Makoto said "Eh? Why are there two of these?"

"Oh, I forgot to mention…please give those to Tsukino-san. Tell her to bring along Mamoru-san with her. Thanks." Seiya said as he turns and waved back at the girls as he joins his band mates into the mini van that was waiting nearby.

Just as the Three Lights' van had left the school, Usagi was running up to them panting heavily. "Gomen…! (huff)I didn't realise (huff) the time, so I-(huff)" Usagi said as she tried to catch her breath.

"About time you got here…! Eh? Why were you running? I don't think the infirmary was that far…" Minako said as she walked over towards Usagi.

"Go-Gomen… I was actually…well…I…err…let's just say I tripped and fell on the floor and lost consciousness for a couple of minutes before finally woken up by the janitor and noticed the time...so..." Usagi explained sheepishly as she rubbed the back of her head.

"Oh… Eh!? You fell? Daijobu desu ka? You didn't loose a screw or something did ya?" Minako said as she 'frantically searches' for the 'missing' screw.

"Hi! Daijobu, Mina-chan! I'm perfectly fi… Oi! Do I look like a robot to you!?" Usagi exclaimed as she fumes angrily at her friend.

"Eh?! You're not??" Minako said as she acted dumbfounded and extremely disappointed by the 'discovery'. Without warning, to Minako surprise; Usagi jumps at her and tackle her to the ground.

"Mako-chan…please do something…" Ami said; sweat dropped as she sigh seeing their childish antics. She just can't believe that these two are actually sixteen, both sailor senshis and one of them is their princess.

"Okay-okay! Break it off you two. We should be going home already, it's getting late. Or do you want me to _teach_ you some manners? Hm?" Makoto said as she pulls them apart before the blondes had the chance to bite each other's head off, so to speak. Terrified by the sudden threat from the usually calm and gentle Makoto; they immediately shook their heads in unison and understanding the unknown severity of the situation if Makoto truly decides to teach them a lesson.

"Good." Makoto said as a sweet and gentle smile adorn her attractive face once again.

/Note to self! Never mess with Makoto-chan!/ Usagi and Minako both shuddered as they mentally noted that for future reminder.

"Ah! Usagi! I forgot to give this to you. Here. It's from Seiya-kun. Since they couldn't manage to wait any longer, he asked me to give them to you." Makoto said as they walked and nearing a junction which lead separate ways to their homes.

"It's the Three Lights' comeback concert tickets! We each got one. By the way, there are two tickets in that envelope. Seiya told me to tell you to bring Mamoru-kun too. Ok, here's my stop. See you tomorrow! Ja ne!" Makoto said as she turns and waved back and went to the opposite direction.

"Mata ne! Usagi-chan! Minako-chan! Makoto-chan!" Ami said and waved as she too takes the opposite road home.

"Ja ne! Mata ashita!" Minako and Usagi said and waved back.

"Ne ne, Usagi! There's backstage passes too! Kyaa! I can't believe we get to see Three Lights's dressing room too! Isn't that wonderful, Usagi?" Minako sequels excitedly as she searches into her beg for the blue envelope.

"Yeah…that's good…" replied Usagi gloomy but still staring at the blue envelope in her hand.

"Ne…Usagi? Daijobu ka?" Minako said worriedly when she notices Usagi's low-spirited behaviour.

"Em! Don't worry. I'll be alright. See you tomorrow, Minako-chan!" Usagi said and smile before she ran and waved back at Minako.

/Usagi…You're not alright are you…?/ Minako thought as she watch Usagi's form disappeared out of her view.

* * *

**TBC**

--

Ok, that's it for chapter 8. I hope you all like it. And it's nearing the end too! Anyway, here are the results/responses for my question from chapter 7:

**1. ****Should this fic have a happy ending or a sad one?**

**Happy ****5**

**Sad ****0**

**Don't care ****0**

I was really hesitating whether or not to make this fic have a sad or happy ending. I did have some ideas for the sad ending but I guess I'll have to put that off for now (and maybe save that for later use… if, I ever decide to do another fic or make that story to a sad ending). Therefore; by vote this story will end in a **HAPPY ENDING**! Ho ho ho! (^_^) I know you all wanted that!

Oh that's right… I've finally got my exam results (I got it a day after I have posted chapters 6&7 actually) and I've PASSED! Congrats to ME! Haha

Anyway, til the next chapter! Sore Ja!


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N:**

I must apologise again for the late update, minna-san. I was not pleased with the first version that I had wrote of this chapter so I had to fix and re-do some of the parts. Anyway, I would like to say thanks to my new fan and reviewer (**Lil' Phoenix-san**) for pointing this out. I realise/know now that some readers do find it hard to understand some of the Japanese words/sentences I wrote here. I am sorry if that had caused any/slight difficulty to you all. So as to 'correct' this, I'd made an **OMAKE/Extra** **chapter** (next chapter) for the **translations** of the **Japanese words/sentences** that I had used throughout the fic. I hoped the chapter will somewhat help you all to understand the characters' conversations more.

Okay, enough said. Please enjoy chapter nine. It's probably a little short compared to the previous chapter but still, I hope you all like it all the same! )

* * *

**C****hapter 9**

Usagi was spacing out all the way home. She didn't even notices that she was already standing in front of her home's front door entrance when Shingo suddenly opens the said door and accidentally knocked her forehead in the process; hard.

"Ittai!!" cried Usagi with unshed tears in her eyes as her tried to rub and soothe away the growing bump on her forehead.

"Ah! Usagi! You're here!" Shingo said, not bothering to apologize for nearly knocking his sister unconscious (if she did got knocked out, it would be the second time today too).

"What!?" retorted Usagi.

"Mamoru-san just called. He said for you to call him back the moment to come home. Anyway, I am on my way to play football now. Ja!" exclaimed Shingo as he run out and headed to the nearby football field.

(That's called Soccer for some of you.)

"Mamo-chan…? Eh! Oi! Matte! Shingo!" Usagi turn back and shouted when she finally realise that Shingo had not apologize to her yet but Shingo was already nowhere in sight.

/Damn that kid! No respect for me at all…/ she pouted.

"Tadaima…" she said as she walks into her house. No respond.

"Mama?", Usagi call out. Still, no respond. She was still pondering on about her mother's where about when she notices a small note pinned to the family memo board next to the telephone stand.

"_Dear Usagi and Shingo. I'm going out for a bit with a couple of my friends for tea. If you guys are hungry, there's beef stew and a Shepard's pie in the fridge. Remember to reheat them before you eat ok! Don't worry about me. Love, Mama._" Usagi read out aloud the note attached on memo board. She was smiling happily now thinking about the food her mother had left for them and was about to enter the kitchen when she suddenly remembered Shingo's message.

"Oh, that right… Mamo-chan said to call him back."

Deciding that she had to call him back first, she walked back towards the telephone that was located in the hallway. She quickly dialled Mamoru's phone number. She waited for a few seconds before she heard him pick it up from the other side.

"Hello?" said the voice from the other side.

"Hello. Mamo-chan? It's me."

"Ah! Usako! You're home."

"Hai. Shingo told me that you'd called and said to call you back. Is something the matter, Mamo-chan?"

"Oh! Right! Are you busy tonight, Usako? Cause if you're not, how about we go out for a movie or something?"

"Ok, I would love too. What time?"

"How does 7.30pm sounds?"

"It's fine."

"Great! See you later, Usako! I love you." Mamoru said as he put the phone down.

"Em! Matta ne." Usagi replied and placed the receiver down.

Glancing to the wall behind her; where the clock to check the time, it was already nearly close to 6.30pm now. Deciding that she will have the stew for later, she went to get some soft drink from the fridge instead before going to her room to get ready for tonight. As she climbs the staircase towards her room, Luna; her guardian cat, was there waiting for her on her bed. Not bothering to greet her as she usually did, Usagi just walks into her room and immediately look through her closet for something to wear for her date tonight.

"Ne…Usagi." The black feline with a crescent moon on its forehead named Luna said.

"Nani, Luna?" came the somewhat unenthusiastic respond from Usagi, not turning to look at her.

"I heard from Artemis that the Star Lights are back and had enrolled back to your school. So…did you all meet up with them? And did they tell you the reason for their return?"

"Hm? Yeah…they said they were send back here by Kakyuu-hime for a vacation… what should I wear…?" replied Usagi, still not bothering to look back at her feline friend and continue on searching for the appropriate dress for tonight from her closet.

Noticing the lack of interest in the matter, for some odd reason; from Usagi, Luna chose to change the topic. "Oh? Are you going out somewhere tonight?"

"Yes…I'll be going to the movie with Mamo-chan and maybe had dinner together later. So, what do you think?" Usagi said as she held her favourite pink one-piece dress and a light blue long dress (that had a slit at the back) and finally turning to look at Luna.

"I guess…the pink one…?" Luna replied.

"Ne…Luna…?" Usagi said after a moment, with a rather sad tone apparent in her voice.

"Usagi?" Luna said with concern as she notices this. She immediately leap (gracefully) out from Usagi's bed and was now standing near her as Usagi was now sitting on her carpet floor while still holding onto the pink dress.

"I have Mamo-chan…I love him very much…but I think I like Seiya too…I…I don't want Seiya to hate me…I just… I don't know what I feel anymore…" Usagi said as she looks at Luna and tears were now threatening to fall from her beautiful cerulean eyes.

Even though it is very upsetting seeing her princess in emotional distress, Luna could not find the comforting words that Usagi wanted from her. Everyone knows Usagi was already destined to Mamoru because of their previous lives and fate but after discovering the 'future' from Sailor Pluto, Luna just could not refrain herself from questioning their beliefs that Usagi and Mamoru should be together. If that belief was indeed true, how come Usagi or rather Princess Serenity; could still created Crystal Tokyo without the Prince of Earth by her side and rule the Silver Millennium Kingdom alone?

"I can't trust my self anymore... Luna…what should I do?" Usagi pleaded as tears was now flowing slowly down her fair cheeks.

"Forgive me, Usagi…I don't think I am the right person for you to ask of this…I know this is hard for you but whom ever you choose to be with, is entirely up to you…no one but you can find the answer to what you seek. I'm sorry…" After a moment of silence; Luna said finally, before she turns to leave the room.

"Luna…Wait…wha-" Usagi said dumbfounded by Luna's reaction.

"Usagi… Princess… I know that you always felt burden and responsible for the future... but please remember, that all of us…Queen Serenity; your mother, all of the sailor scouts, Artemis and myself, only wanted you be happy. I know you know what to do. As to where I'm going, I'll be at Artemis'. See you later." Luna said as she stopped briefly and glancing back to look at Usagi before continuing to leave the room.

Usagi did not quite get what Luna was saying to her but deep down she already knew what she should do. But she was still in doubt on whether or not she can actually act upon it. Getting her self off the floor, she quickly wipes her tears away and went to get ready for her date.

* * *

**Three Lights apartment, at that moment…**

"Ne… Do you think we still got what it takes? I mean, the last time we ever did any live performance was because we wanted to find our princess. But now, we are doing them for entertainment's sake…I don't know... Maybe I'm just nervous..." Yaten said while looking out on their apartment balcony which had the perfect view of the city below. Although it was somewhat cool and windy outside tonight, it did not bother him. In fact, he actually enjoyed the feeling of the cool wind blowing through his hair. (Yes, he had his hair fall loosely at the moment.)

"Em… Wakarimasu. Although I normally won't say this, I'm feeling nervous too. I guess we will find out in a few days time." Replied Taiki, whom at the moment, was leaning to one side against the balcony's rail and was looking down below.

"By the way…where's Seiya? I don't see him anywhere." Taiki said after a moment of silence.

"Hm? Oh, he went out. He said he wanted to take a walk and stretch his legs for a bit." Yaten replied but did not bother himself to look at Taiki, as he pushes back some of the unruly strands of his hair that was tossing about onto his face. He immediately places them onto the back of his ear as the wind continues to blow softly again.

"I just hope he won't get into anymore trouble out there. Knowing him, I guess it's inevitable…" Taiki said as he turns to walk back into their apartment to get something to drink from the kitchen's fridge.

"Hey, Taiki! While you're at it, get one for me too!" Yaten call out.

"…get it yourself." Taiki replied impassively as he walks out of the kitchen with a soft drink in hand and left Yaten fuming at him.

"…Stingy bastard..." Yaten muttered as he reluctantly left his favourite spot to go to the kitchen and find something to drink for himself.

"Lazy." Taiki uttered back and smirks when he saw Yaten glares at him.

"I heard that!" Yaten shouted at Taiki but as a result, he only receives another smirk from him which angers him more. He swears that ever since they had been back on Earth, Taiki had begun to loosen up and he had a mischievous air around him. Yaten could not actually see nor say Taiki's change was as either good or bad. But one thing he's definitely sure of, Taiki is more cheerful now than he had ever seen him been.

**Meanwhile s****omewhere, in town…**

Seiya was currently sitting on a bench by himself at the town's park; staring off to the sky, thinking of the events that had happened today. He was walking around town as he had said just an hour ago but he did not plan on going to the park but for some reason he had absentmindedly let himself to come back here; to where the three of them had first arrived back on Earth, just a couple of weeks ago.

Seiya had decide to tie his hair in a slightly higher ponytail tonight instead of his usual hairstyle and incidentally, he also did not even bother to wear any disguises to cover up him self like he usually did; whenever he went out. He wanted to be himself at the moment, not the idol or a singer from a famous group that people know of; but just being plain Seiya Kou, an individual. Some of the people who were also at the town and park did recognise him but for some reason, they did not dare to come close to greet or stalk him. It was as if they knew Seiya wanted to be left alone at this moment in time, much to his delight.

He remembered back the moment when Usagi had left to go to the infirmary and flinched from his touch alone. It was hurtful. It was the same feeling he had gotten when they were on the school roof; on that fateful day, when he had saved her from Galaxia's underling's attack.

**FLASHBACK**

It was pouring heavily on that day. Usagi was crying. He wanted to comfort her but a question was what he uttered instead, "Am I not good enough?"

Usagi just stares blankly at him, unblinking and was evidently confused by what he had said. He asked the same question again, "Am I not good enough?" but, he could see that his efforts to make her understand that he would be there for her no matter what and that he will love her always; could not be accepted by her at that point in time. Seeing the unresponsiveness from Usagi, he could not help but felt like his heart was torn to a million pieces.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Sighing low, "Heh…It seems that I'm still not good enough for her… and I'm still not even worthy of being her friend either…" Seiya said to him self as he leans back onto the bench and ruffles back his bangs, which had grew longer since, from his face.

"What the heck am I doing? I already swore to my self to abandon these feelings I had for her. I shouldn't let myself be this way… I should be happy for her. Seiya Kou, you are pathetic." Seiya said to him self as he stares at the dark sky above back again.

"I guess I had better go back now. Don't want the guys to worry about me." He said after a moment of gathering his thoughts; and instantly, he got up from the bench that he was sitting on and starts to walk back to their apartment which was rather far from where he is.

* * *

**A**** few hours later…**

"That was a good movie, wasn't it? I enjoyed that last part the most. How about you, Usako?" said Mamoru as they were on their way to Usagi's home. They both were in his car at the moment and were heading back to Usagi's home.

"……" Usagi did not respond as she was too busy with her thoughts at the moment.

"Usako?" concerned, Mamoru briefly glanced at her.

"Eh? Oh, right. It was good…" replied Usagi a bit startled but smiled sweetly at him anyway.

"Usako…" unconvinced by the sound of Usagi's tone, Mamoru tried to make her talk.

Sensing this, Usagi quickly said "Nande mo nai. Please, don't worry about it. I'm fine, Mamo-chan."

Knowing Usagi usual demeanour when it comes to not want others' to worry; Mamoru decided to not question her anymore. They continued to ride in silence until finally they reach Usagi's house. She was about to get out of the car after giving a quick peck on Mamoru's cheek, when she suddenly turn back and gave something to Mamoru.

"Oh! That's right! I almost forgot. Here."

"Hm? What is it?"

"It's tickets to the Three Lights comeback concert. This one is yours. Everyone got one too."

"Arigatou. So they really are thinking of staying longer on Earth…never thought HE would considered that…" Mamoru said that more to himself.

"Hm? Who?"

"Oh? It's nothing. Good night, Usako."

"Oyasumi nasai." Usagi said as she gave another quick peck on his cheek. Unknown to both of them that someone was standing not far away and had accidentally saw them being affectionate together. After witnessing that scene, the said person then immediately turns back and went to the opposite direction. (Guess who?)

* * *

**Jyuuban high School****, a few days later…**

Three days has passed since the Lights gave the concert tickets to the girls. And in two days time, they are going to be performing their comeback concert for the first time in nearly four months since their absence. Although their manager; , did suggest them to skip school for today so that they could spend more time on rehearsals for the concert (even though they all already been doing them everyday after school) but both Taiki and Yaten had refused. Instead, both of them had suggested skipping school the next day since they had already made plans to meet with the girls (without Seiya and Usagi knowledge) tonight. Seiya; on the other hand, did not care to say either way. He wanted to practice more for the concert but he also like the idea of relaxing for a day.

Their fans at school were still hanging around the Lights every lunch break (much to the dismay of Ami and Minako) but they all still hangout and had lunch together with the girls everyday.

Seiya acted like he always do at school and still fusses over Usagi, even though she still shunned away from him every single time. Although he acted that way, he never did tempt to ruffle or patted her head nor did he walk by her side like he used to do again. Instead, he would just kept his walking distance at least 2m away from her but still manages to act as usual when he tried to play a joke on her.

Usagi meanwhile; was at lost on what her true feelings was for both her Mamo-chan and Seiya. She tried to keep her composure but every time Seiya was either standing next to her or was joking around with her, she would find it hard to even stay focus. She would instead involuntarily build a shield or a barrier around her, so to say, and kept on retreating and avoiding him altogether. She knew Seiya was hurt by her actions since she notices that he seem to be distancing him self every time they were left alone together but she just could not help it. Being together with Mamoru was just as hard. She was still confused with her self. She loathed her self more because of her indecisiveness.

* * *

**Two days later, the night of the concert…**

"Come on, Usagi! If you keep on doing that, you're really gonna be late! Mamoru is already here." Luna bellows as Usagi still fuses over her hair. She tried to tie her hair into a different style tonight but she just can't seem to get it the way she wanted. At last, she just wears them as she normally do; in an odango style.

"Hai Hai! No need to shout, Luna. I'm not deaf!" Usagi said as she glares at Luna who was standing on her desk which was not that far from where she stands.

She was wearing a white or rather cream coloured blouse with a belt and a dark coloured mid thigh length skirt. Checking herself in the mirror for the last time and felt satisfied with her looks, she then quickly runs downstairs. Outside Mamoru was waiting patiently and when he notices Usagi coming, quickly wave to her and open the door to let her enter. Smiling back in appreciation, Usagi gave him a peck on his cheek and before quickly got onto Mamoru's car.

By the time they had finally arrive to their destination, the girls was already there waiting for them. Even the Outers were there too. And as expected, Makoto had arrived together with her crush; Motoki.

**Dressing room, backstage****…**

It was almost time for the Three lights to start the concert. They were still in their dressing room backstage having a late minute gathering to calm their nerves together with their manager.

"Yosh! It's time! Are you ready, guys?" Tsuzuki-san; their manager said.

"Ready! Bring it on!" shouted Yaten rather enthusiastically.

"We'll make it our best performance ever!" Taiki answered with confidence.

"Let's bring the house down!" Seiya replied with coolness that only a group leader can emit.

"Yosh! Now do your best!" Tsuzuki-san said as he briefly glances to each of them in turn.

"Hai!!" replied the three of them simultaneously as they then dashed out of their dressing room and entering into the bright light of stage (and to the deafening shattering sounds of cheer from all their fans).

**TBC**

* * *

Alright, that's it for chapter 9. This chapter had taken me more time and effort to write (and edit) than any of my previous chapters. Not to mention I was feeling stressed out (due to over work) a couple of days earlier. I hope I will be able to update sooner than this next time. Anyway, please do look forward to the end! Now, onward to the **Omake/Extra chapter**! And as always, Thanks for reading! Sore ja!


	10. OMAKE: Translations chapter

**A/N:**

Here are the translations that I had promised to provide for you all. I realize that I had done some of them in my 1st chapter but then neglected them as the story continues. I hoped by making this, it will help you understand them better.

[**Re-Edited on 12/12/2008**]

* * *

**OMAKE CHAPTER: TRANSLATIONS**

I didn't arrange the locations of the following words in order of its respective chapter, so it's up to you all to find where it's from. You can also look for these words up in any **English/Japanese dictionary** available out there if you like to know more in depth of each of their meaning and use in daily conversations.

Okay, enough said, here we go:

**_Odango_**

- Dumpling

**_Minna_**

- Everyone

**_Ano sa..._**

- "Ya know..." or "Hey..."

**_Ne..._**

- It is more of a saying like; "Hey."

**_Gomen ne_**

- Sorry (informally)

**name_-kun_**

- Honorific usually or commonly used for Boys/men but can also sometimes be used for girls. This usually happens when someone of higher stature (eg. the boss, principal, etc) calls the said person (girl) to show their respects.

**name_-chan_**

- Honorific usually used for girls or among friends (doesn't matter if you're a guy or a girl) or someone you are really close to and also for someone younger than you.

**name_-san _**

- Honorific normally used for someone you respected or are not close to.

**nam_e-sama_**

- Honorific normally used for someone you highly respected or admired, eg "Seiya-_**sama**_".

**_Daijobu ka_**

- It means, "Are you alright?"

**_Daijobu _**

- It means, "I'm ok." or "Do not worry." (Which ever fits the conversation but usually used for the latter).

**_Mata ne_**

- See you later/again

**_Ja_**

- Simple way of saying, "Bye" or "Later"

**_Sore ja_**

- Simple way of saying, "That is all" or "See ya"

**_Mata ashita_**

- See you tomorrow

**_Ohayo gozaimasu_**

- "Good morning to you" (a formal way of greeting)

**_Ogenki desu ka_**

- "How are you?" or "How are you doing?" (Which ever fits)

**_Genki desu_**

- I'm fine (formal)

**_Hime_**

- Princess

**_Hai_**

- Yes

**_Warui katta_**

- "My bad" or "My apologies"

**_Doshita no_**

- "What is wrong?" Or "Is something wrong?"

**_Shimatta_**

- cursing or swearing; example: "Damn!" or "Darn it!"

**_Gomen_**

- Sorry (in an informal way)

**_Domo_**

- "Thanks a bunch" or "Thanks a lot"

**_Arigatou_**

- Thanks (in an informal way)

**_Urusai_**

- Literally means, "Shut Up**"** or "You're noisy**" **or "Be quiet" (but when I used this, it's the 1st statement).

**_Oi!_**

- It's like saying, "Hey!" (In a rude manner)

**_Sou ka_**

- Basically means, "Is that so?"

**_Koneko_**

- Nickname used by Haruka Tenou to address Usagi which means, 'Little Cat' or 'Kitty'

**_Koibito_**

- Lover

**_Hisashiburi_**

- "Long time no see" OR "It's been a long time"

_**Boku wa Seiya Kou desu**._

- Basically means, "I am Seiya Kou." (In a polite/and manly manner). Only men or boys used '**_Boku_**' or '**_Ore_**' in their speech.

**_Yoroshiku!_**

- can either mean, "Nice to meet/know you!" or "Please take care of me!" (I'm using the 1st here).

**_Omoshiroi_**

- Literally means 'Interesting'

**_Hontou ni_**

- Basically mean, "Its True" in a statement kind of way because '_**Hontou**'_ means "True/Truth"

**_Obento/Bento  
_**

- pack lunch box

**..._ka_**

- used at the end of a question sentence.

**..._desu_**

- used at the end of conversation (in a formal way). It is the same for '**_...masu_**' eg. "**_Ohayo Gozaimasu_**" which means, 'Good Morning to you' and in '**_...mase_**' eg. "**_Irrashaimase_**" which means, 'Welcome'.

**_Nani_**

- Literally mean, "What"

**_Ittai _**

- Literally means, "That hurts" or "Ouch"

**_Matte _**

- Basically means, "Wait" or "Wait up"

**_Tadaima_**

- It means, "I'm back" or "I'm home". It is normally used when you have comeback from work/school/somewhere. It's used also to answer someone at home after they say "**_Okaeri nasai_**" which means, 'Welcome back'.

**_Wakarimasu_**

- It's basically means, "I can relate" or "I understand" or "I know"

**_Nande mo nai_**

- Literally mean, "Nothing's wrong" or "It's nothing to worry about"

**_Oyasumi nasai_**

- "Good Night to you"

_**Yosh**/**Yoshi**_

- Basically it means, "Yes!" (in excited kind of way) or "Yeah!" or "Great!"

* * *

I think I've done it all. Anyway, please feel free to let me know if I had missed out anything or made some mistakes here. In the coming chapter(s), I will now provide the translation like I had done for chapter one, for you all. That's it for now. Sore ja!!


	11. Chapter 10

**A/N:**

Yo ho~! Hello everyone! Ogenki desu ka??

Wow~! I got a great number of hits for the OMAKE chapter! It's even higher than chapter 9! I guess it really was worth it to post that chapter after all. I'm really glad that you all find them useful (grins). Anyway, back to what I was trying to say…I tried to post this chapter sooner but because I was _struck_ by fever just 3 days ago (and was bedridden for almost two days too)… I couldn't post it as early as I had planned (Well, it did gave me a chance to edit/add something…so I can't really say I hated it being delayed…even though I did _suffered_ during those few days). And well, as for my health now… Daijobu! (^_^) Watashi wa genki desu yo! I'd recovered and now ready to write the next chapter. Heh heh heh.

**ARIGATOU** to my reviewers for posting! I truly enjoyed reading every review that I'd gotten from all of you. It's really is a satisfaction to see/read them.

**Info:**

/"people talking or audiences' screaming"/

+ _singing _+

/thoughts/

_***This chapter does have song lyrics in t**__**hem; therefore it's kind of a song fic/chapter but not really. If some of you are the type of person that detest/dislike song fics, you can skip through that part if you like. But I need to remind you, it is relevant to the whole chapter. So, what ever you choose is your choice!***_

Ok! Enough said, please enjoy everyone!

* * *

**Chapter 10**

The girls; together with Motoki and Mamoru, were walking in the hallway leading to auditorium where the Three lights' concert was being held at the moment. As they entered the hall, a large number of people were already there; many of them were wearing the Three Lights' t-shirts that they have apparently just wore, as it was the same T-shirts that were being sold there. Some of them even brought self-made banners with hearts or shooting stars with each having the Lights' names written on them. Almost everyone there were girls, aside from a few guys who had either come with their families or with their spouses and girlfriends.

"Look at the crowd!" Minako shouted as it was very noisy in there.

"Yeah, I know! I can't even see where the seats are with this many people!" Makoto shouted back.

"Now what are we going to do about the seats? It's obvious that we can't find them by ourselves! And you would think the people would be settled in their seats by now! Ami-chan! Didn't Taiki-san say that he had already arranged some kind of aid to us if something like this happens?" Rei shouted as she tried to scan through the crowd.

"He did! But he didn't actually tell me the details! He'd only told me to wear this pendant!" replied Ami as she held the aqua-crystal pendant that she wore to them.

"Gomen kudasai, ojou-san? Are you, by any chance, named Ami Mizuno-san?" someone said suddenly at Ami, he was wearing a headpiece.

"That's right…how did you-" Ami replied as she turns around to see the person standing a couple of steps behind her. She was slightly startled by the sudden appearance of the brown haired young man not to mention that he knows her name.

"Sumimasen! How rude of me! My name is Kouji. I'm one of the crew here for the Three Lights'. Taiki-san told me to assist you to your seats!" the young man bowed slightly and with an apparent blush on his face, fairly flustered when he finally saw how beautiful Ami was.

/Taiki-san really did find him self a beauty! Ah~! I'm so jealous! Even the other girls with her are exquisitely good-looking too!/ thought the young man named Kouji as he continues to blush but didn't dare to look at Ami in the eye anymore.

"Oh? Nice to meet you, Kouji-kun!" Ami said now with a blush of her own due to the mentioning of certain Lights' name.

"Hai! Please allow me to show you all to your seats! This way please!" Kouji grins happily when he heard Ami said his name, and quickly led them to their seat which was located at the very front of the stage. The seats in the auditorium hall were divided into three sections, theirs being in the center-front.

"Arigatou, Kouji-kun." Ami said with a smile as they finally reached their seats.

"Arigatou." All of them said.

"Doitashimasu! I'll be going now. Oh! Here! It's a little something from the Three Lights-san! Please enjoy yourselves!" Kouji said as he gave Ami a small card before he turns to leave.

When they all had finally settled onto their seats; Motoki and Makoto, Usagi and Mamoru in the middle, Ami and Rei; they all could not help but think that they were a being watch intently by the other people there.

"You know… you girls sure know how to pick _special _friends! I feel so small here… if you know what I mean." Motoki said teasingly when he saw the other girls (from the crowd) look jealously and suspiciously at them all, well, most were directed at the five girls with them.

"You're right, Motoki! It really seems like we're not supposed to be here, well, with just us guys sitting here and all!" Mamoru replied and grins as he turns to look at Motoki, receiving the agreeing nod from him.

Usagi; who was sitting next to Mamoru, couldn't help it but felt a slight pain in her chest to Mamoru's words, even though he was just implying the truth that both of them were the only guys sitting there (sitting together with them) in the sea of maidens.

"Mamo-chan… I-" Usagi began but before she could say anything more, suddenly the lights from the stage were turned OFF. Glowing sticks held by most of the others there was the only light source that can be seen through the darkness.

"Hm? Did you say something, Usako?" Usagi heard Mamoru said to her as she could also feel his hands now on hers.

"Iie…" Usagi replied as she gently squeezed his hand and smile at him; even though knowing that he can't see that smile right at that moment.

* * *

**At that moment…**

/Finally, its time… today will be the last chance for me to sort out my feelings. I know it was hopeless to begin with; the moment I set foot back here. I should've done this sooner. I should have gone back to where I am NEEDED most. I should have made up my mind sooner./ Seiya thought as he and the other Lights sprints towards the platform which leads to the stage. As soon as they arrived, microphones were immediately distributed to each of them by a waiting stage crew and they quickly hopped onto their 'spot' which was powered by hydraulics.

"Yosh! It's all or nothing now! Ganbare yo!" Seiya yelled (the sound were loud) as he turns towards his band mates.

"Hai!" both of them replied in chorus.

Signaling to the other stage crews; that they were ready, the platform was immediately activated. As they were getting nearer and nearer towards it, the roaring sounds that emitted from the stage was truly deafening. Finally, they came to a stop, indicating that they have reached the stage surface. They were now standing in the middle of the stage and at the moment it was pitch black, total darkness aside from some flickering lights from the audiences below who happens to bring a glowing sticks or matches with them.

Then, as they mentally counted back from 5 seconds; the spot lights was switched ON and automatically shone onto them. As they had rehearsed and agreed, they were now striking each of their poses (without roses, they decided to do their poses without it this time around). Their eyes were closed, faces facing sideways and they each leaned back to back. As Seiya stood in the middle while Taiki and Yaten stood at each of his sides. The minute the audiences saw the Three Lights appeared on the stage, hysterical screams, cheers and chants were heard.

/"KYAAAA~~!!"/

/"THREE LIGHTS! THREE LIGHTS! THREE LIGHTS!"/

/"SEIYA-SAMA~!!!"/

/"YATEN-KUN~!!"/

/"TAIKI-KUN~!!"/

As they fluently opened their eyes, they turn towards the audiences below with calm expressions; then, they each brought their right hands slowly upon their lips before finally stretching outwards and each blew a kiss. As soon as they had completed their greetings, another hysterical screams and more loudly than before, exploded.

/"SEIYA-SAMA~!!!"/

/"YATEN-KUN~!!"/

/"TAIKI-KUN~!!"/

/"AISHITERU~!!"/

Without waiting for those shouts and screams to subdue, a familiar music was suddenly played. Instead of silencing the noises, a louder blast was heard. They were playing their number one hit song; NAGAREBOSHI HE.

**_+Search for your love…+_**

**_+Search for your love…+_**

**_+Nagareboshi he… +_**

**_+ Search for your love…+_**

* * *

**FLA****SHBACK (2 Days ago)**

It was 7.45 pm, the four girls (Ami, Makoto, Minako and Rei) were at their usual hangout; the Crown, at the moment, waiting for both Yaten and Taiki to show up as they all had already promised to meet there tonight. They were sitting at the inner corner booth so that they will have some privacy, in case they were to be over-heard by anyone.

"Where are they? It's been 15 minutes already…" Rei complained as she sips her drink for the 3rd time. She hates finishing her drinks too soon and most of all; she is not the type of girl who has patience for waiting others especially when the said person was boys.

"Don't worry, Rei! They will be here any minute now…" Minako said as she places her hand onto Rei's shoulder.

"You said that same thing just 10 minutes ago!" Rei retorted.

"Yes, I did say that. They will be here any minute now… Just be patience Rei-chan! I know they will come!" Minako said as she balled her fist and smiled at her.

"And I know HE will definitely come!" Minako said as she clasps both of her hands together and dreamily thinks of HIM with heart-shaped eyes. Sighing for the emp-th, Rei could only shakes her head in defeat as she watches Minako's eyes gleams with determination and anticipation.

"You're hopeless…" Rei said but was ignored by Minako, of course.

# # # # #

"They really are running late…" Makoto suddenly said as it's been 13 minutes since the last time they commented on the time.

"You don't suppose they're not-" Ami said as she glances towards her wrist watch, it was close to 7.58 pm now.

But before Ami could finished what she wanted to say, a voice was heard from behind her and continue the words for her; "Not coming? Now why on earth would we do that? Hm?"

Startled by this, Ami quickly turns her head towards the source of the voice and when she realizes to whom the voice belongs to; her face was beet red of embarrassment but she did manage to say (squeaked more likely), "Taiki-san!? When did you…I mean – Konbawa!"

"Konbawa, Mizuno-san… Did I startle you? Gomen ne." Taiki replied as he smiled apologizing-ly towards his blue-haired angel.

"Aah…Iie...daijobu…" Ami squeak yet again but it was loud enough for Taiki to hear.

Grinning in triumph for succeeding in making his dream girl flush, yet again, Taiki said "Oh? That's good to hear then."

"So…Why were you guys late? Don't you know it's rude to keep girls waiting for you? Especially when you guys were the ones to set on the meeting time." someone said in a teasing manner. It was Makoto. Even though she had said it, she didn't really mind that much that the guys were late as she were content (during their 'absence') to gaze happily at her crush as she saw him standing by the counter as he greeted some customers who had just came in.

"Hmph! It was entirely your fault. You girls just had to pick this place. Why can't you just-" Yaten retorted as if he did not heard the hint of tease from Makoto's tone and before he could continue to grumble on about it, he was suddenly struck at the back of his head by Taiki.

"Itte!! Oi! What the heck was that for!?" Recovering from the shock, Yaten turns and yelled at the taller boy standing beside him as he rubs his sore head. Taiki just glares at him with eyes signaling the words "_Don't be so rude! You're making a scene, you idiot!_"

"_Even so! You don't have to hit me so hard! Baka!_" Yaten mentally yelled at Taiki who continue on glaring at him.

While still giving Yaten a sideways glare, Taiki said, "What he's _trying_ to say is that…we're sorry for making you girls wait. We were caught up with a little…something."

"Its okay, no serious harm was done. So, why were you guys late?" Minako said as she watches Yaten mumbles words which suspiciously sounded like, '_Stupid Taiki… damn pole… one of these days… beat you…_" While watching him muttering hateful words towards Taiki, she could not help but smiled (and giggled) at his rather obvious antics.

Ignoring for a moment; the growling shorter boy beside him, Taiki said, "Well…we had to wait for Seiya to come home first before we could come here." and took a sit at the unoccupied seat which ironically was situated next to Ami's. When he noticed his seating arrangement, he gave her a quick wink before resuming glaring at Yaten who had decided to sit at the other end of the seats which was also ironically facing Minako much to his discomfort (or is it?).

Noticing his rather 'uncomfortable' position, Taiki smirks at Yaten's predicament. Sensing this, Yaten quickly shot a hateful glare towards the taller boy which clearly says '_Cut your crap!_ _Damn you!_'

Minako who saw this exchange of glares between the two famous boys just turns her head slightly sideways, not understanding Yaten's suddenly flushed expression. When he noticed the slight frown forming onto the golden haired girl's features, Yaten quickly turns towards her and smiled at her, getting the girl to blush back at him.

/Urgh! My heart can't take anymore of this-! Eh?! What the heck?! I can't be…!/ Yaten thought, the moment he caught her flushed face.

Not bothered by the scenes that occurred at the moment; Rei replied, "I know we're doing this without their knowledge but…you guys could always leave him with a message on his cell phone or leave a note somewhere, right? Or you could informed us about this." as she did not quite comprehend with what Taiki had said.

Noticing that he was not being clear, Taiki faced back at Rei and continued on "Oh… we could do that but he hasn't been feeling well lately. He caught a slight fever; and Tsuzuki-san, he's our manager, was worried that he would faint again like he did before, so he was temporarily admitted to the hospital for a check up. He nearly fainted today too during practice. And for not informing you girls about it… well, as it turns out, we forgot. So …" as he grin sheepishly at that last statement.

"Oh! My-! Is he going to be alright?" All the girls said, concerned, not really bothered by his last statement.

"Heh…he's fine, a bit groggy but he'll be okay. The doctor gave him an injection for it. He's already asleep by the time we left our apartment." Yaten said.

"Yokatta…!" all the girls sighs in relief.

"So… what do you girls want to talk about?" Yaten said abruptly caught the girls' attention on him.

"Oh! That's right! We're here about Usagi. And…" Makoto said but was interrupted by Taiki.

"And Seiya too, right?"

The girls did not utter a word but instead just nods their heads slowly with a slightly hesitant expressions appeared on their faces. Noticing this exchanged of expressions among them, Taiki decided it's better for them to tell their side of the story first by saying, "Well, for now, I'd rather hear about Tsukino-san first… if you girls don't mind."

Nodding to each other in agreement; even if they felt uncomfortable doing this without Usagi's acknowledgement, the girls then told them about how Usagi's strange behavior started when the Starlights had returned to their planet just a couple of months before.

**A few minutes later…**

"Hm… No wonder she seemed a little off to me lately." Taiki concluded after hearing the story.

"Yes… we can't really say this outright as Usagi haven't conveyed to us about it herself but… but we know that she acts this way because of Seiya-kun." Rei said.

"Ah… Seiya... I guess we do have to tell them, Taiki. We already know it can't be avoided anymore." Yaten said getting the attention on him again.

"What about Seiya-kun?" Rei said immediately had all the girls' attention onto both bishounen now. Looking back at Taiki for a confirm nod, Yaten then told the girls the cause to Seiya's change in attitude as well. Of course, they left the part about the three of them came back to Earth; was actually, for them to make a decision.

* * *

**END OF FLASHBACK****, AT THE PRESENT…**

The Three Lights were now onto their final song of the concert after singing all of their old songs. Seiya had by now positioned himself near the keyboard while both Yaten and Taiki were now sitting on high stools that were placed on the stage just a moment ago.

"The song that we are about to perform for you all now is a new song that I wrote especially for a very special friend of mine. Please enjoy." Seiya announced as he scanned through the crowds below. As his eyes had finally landed onto HER, he smiles briefly at her when he saw HER holding hands with her love. Quickly but with ease, he reluctantly shut his eyes away from the said scene and was now directed his attention onto the musical instrument before him. After getting the nod from both Taiki and Yaten, he strokes the keys; immediately, a soft, soothing and gentle music was being played… (*you can skip this part if you like, see end note)

**Seiya**: **+ _Doushite Kimi wo suki ni natte shimattan darou?_ +**

_Why…did I fall in love with you?_

**+ _Donna ni toki ga nagaretemo kimi wa zutto_ +**

_No matter how much time has flown by…_

**+ _Koko ni iru to, omotteta no ni_ +**

_I thought you would always be here_

**Taiki****/Yaten**:**+ _Demo kimi ga eranda no wa chigau michi_ + **

_But what you chose was a different path_

**Seiya**: **+ _Doushite Kimi ni nani mo tsutaerarenakattan darou?+_**

_Why…couldn't I get through to you?_

_+**Mainichi maiban tsunotteku omoi+**_

_The feelings get stronger day and night_

**_+Afuredasu kotoba, wakatteta no ni+_**

_The over flowing words…although understood_

**Taiki****:_+ (mou todokanai)+_**

_(__Will never reach you again)_

**Yaten****:_+ Hajimete deatta, sono hi kara+_**

_From the day we just met_

_**+Kimi wo shitteita ki ga shitan da+**_

_I felt like I have known you_

_**+Amari ni shizen ni tokekonde shimatta futari+**_

_We melted into each other so naturally_

**Taiki****:_+ Doko e iku no ni mo issho de+_**

_We went everywhere together_

_**+ Kimi ga iru koto ga touzen de+**_

_You would always be there_

_**+Bokura wa futari de otona ni natte kita+**_

_We've grown up together_

**Taiki****/Yaten/Seiya:_+Demo kimi ga eranda no wa chigau michi+_**

_But what you chose is a different path_

**Seiya****:_+ Doushite Kimi wo suki ni natte shimattan darou?+_**

_Why… did I fall in love with you?_

_**+Donna ni toki ga nagaretemo kimi wa zutto+**_

_No matter how much time has flown by_

_**+Koko ni iru to, omotteta no ni+ **_

_I thought you would always be here_

**Taiki:_+ (mou kanawanai)+_**

_(But I can't go back anymore)_

**Yaten:_+ Tokubetsu na imi wo motsu kyou wo+_**

_This day of special meaning_

_**+Shiawase kao de tatsu kyou wo+**_

_This day you stand with a happy face_

_**+Kirei na sugata de kami sama ni chikatteru, kimi wo+**_

_Beautifully praying to God_

**Taiki****:_+ Boku ja nai hito no tonari de+_**

_Beside someone who's not me_

_**+Shukufuku sareteru sugata wo+**_

_And being blessed_

_**+Boku wa dou yatte miokureba ii no darou? +**_

_How shall I let that go?_

**Seiya:_+ Mou doushite Kimi wo suki ni natte shimattan darou?_**

_So… why did I fall in love with you?_

_**+Ano koro mo, bokura no koto**_

_What we did during those days_

**Taiki:_+mou modorenai+_**

_I can't return to it anymore_

**Seiya****:+ _(kangaeta)_+**

_(I've thought it over)_

**Taiki****:_+mou modorenai+_**

_I can't return to it anymore_

**Seiya****:** **+ _(kangaeta)+_**

_(I've thought it over)_

**Yaten/Taiki/Seiya:+_ Doushite Kimi no te wo tsukami ubaenakattan darou?+_**

_Why… couldn't I hold your hand?_

_**+Donna ni toki ga nagaretemo kimi wa zutto+**_

_No matter how much time has flown by_

**Taiki:_+ Boku no yoko ni, iru hazu datta +_**

_I thought you would always be beside me_

**Seiya:_+ (mou kanawanai)+_**

_Just like we were_

**Yaten****:_+ Sore demo kimi ga boku no soba hanareteite mo+_**

_Even though you're away from my side_

_**+ Eien ni kimi ga shiawase de iru koto+**_

_I've just praying you'll be happy _

_**+Tada negatteru+**_

_For eternity_

**Seiya****/Taiki:_+ Tatoe sore ga donna ni sabishikutemo+_**

_No matter how lonely I may be…_

**Yaten:**_ **+ (setsunakutemo)+**_

_(How lonely I may be)_

As soon as the song had ended, another eardrum-stattering screams were heard inside the auditorium but this sounded even louder than before. The Three Lights then stood together and said their thanks towards their fans for coming. Flowers and other types of gifts were _given_ to them soon afterwards (of course it was mostly thrown onto the stage). They then waved back at them as an appreciation. Before they left the stage; they all bowed lightly towards their fans for their encouragement.

Usagi; who couldn't help but cried silently, was now hiding her flushed face as she hold tightly onto Mamoru's sleeve (who was beside her). Noticing this, Mamoru quickly turns and places his arm around the crying beauty beside him as much as he could managed from his position. He then glances back towards the stage above and was slightly startled as he caught Seiya smiling at them both with a sad expression when both men evidently met each other's eyes. At that moment, it was as if Seiya were saying to him '_Shiawase ne_'.

/Seiya-kun… you really are in love with Usagi…/ thought Mamoru as he saw Seiya turns to leave and headed towards the backstage.

* * *

**Mean while back in Kinmoku…**

Kakyuu was in her palace garden at the moment, sitting on the garden's beautifully crafted bench; reading one of the books that she had brought from Earth with great interest. She was just about to turn the pages when she heard someone call out her name from behind and judging by the sound of the voice, that person; a male, was now steadily approaching her.

"Your majesty…I apologize for disturbing you. But may I please speak with you for a moment?" the person said as he stood a couple of steps from in front of her and bows respectfully towards her.

Closing her book with a soft thud and placing it beside her, she gracefully raises her head; her long eyelashes fluttered revealing a pair of beautiful bright ruby and smiled at the said person with an affectionate expression. "You may speak." she said.

"Thank you, Hime-sama." The person replied as he raises his head revealing a very handsome young man. It was Kazuomi; the royal architect and head strategist for Kinmoku's royal army and now, her soon to be husband.

"Hime-sama…the reason why I am here is…" he started but was cut off by Kakyuu.

"Please sit beside me, Kazuo-kun..." Kakyuu said with a gent smile adorning her feature.

"Arigatou, Hime-sama." Kazuomi bowed gracefully before stepping aside and sat on the same bench next to his princess and soon to be wife.

"What did want to tell me, Kazuo-kun?" Kakyuu said as she turns slightly to face him and places her hand onto his arm which he, unaware, had placed on top of his thigh. She still held that beautiful smile when she notices him fidgeted slightly by her touch.

/Hehe Kawaii…/Kakyuu amuses her self seeing Kazuomi's reaction.

Noticing his princess's hand on his arm alone and also the way Kakyuu said his pet name that she had affectionately been calling him since their engagement, Kazuomi was now blushing bright red and in his embarrassment, he almost had forgotten the reason why he had came to see his princess. Straightening himself and clearing his throat, when he finally remembers it and said, "I-I just received a word from Sailor Star Fighter, your majesty. She said that she will be returning in a couple of day's time. She also said that she will be returning alone."

"Fighter? But why would- " Kakyuu said as her eyes grew wide upon hearing this statement.

/Are you serious, Fighter?/ Kakyuu thought, concerned by this sudden turns of event.

**TBC**

* * *

Yosh~! That's it for chapter 10. The next chapter will be the **END** and the **FINAL** chapter of **PCMO (Please Call Me Odango)**. I admit that I hate to end it so soon, but I guess I didn't have the time now to really sit down and write the story further (like I would've wanted to) because of my current situation. Sighs~

Oh, that's right! This fanfic will soon to be translated into **RUSSIAN** by **Zhenechka-san**. I will place the links to the site(s) that she will be posting it; into my profile as soon as she had them done. So, if you are Russian or you can read Russian and prefer reading them that way; please do drop by that site when it's finally up! Thanks again to **Zhenechka-san** for translating them!

[*Please try and listen to this song. This song is called "_**Doushite Kimi wo Suki ni Natte Shimattan darou**_**?**" which translate in English to "_**Why did I Fall in love with you?**__" _The song was actually own/sung by the famous **Korean group/boy band** called **Tohoshinki/TVXQ/DBSK**. I just recently heard of this song and got an inspiration for this chapter as it truly conveys **Seiya's **feelings; in MY opinion though, it's okay if you all don't agree with me. I find this song very touching and sad. Please do watch their music video too, on **YOUTUBE**! It's very touching! The actors (and the group too) in the music video were all-- Kawaii/Kakoii desu yo! (Sighs blissfully) Just hearing the song, I almost cried! Sniff!]

Ok, that's it for now! Until then, matta ne! (^-^)/

* * *

**As I had promised, here are the translations:**

**_Watashi wa genki desu yo_!** – I am doing fine/alright! (_watashi_ means I)

**_Yokatta_**_ – _Thank goodness

**_Baka_**_ – _Idiot/Stupid/Bastard

_**Gomen kudasai, ojou-san** - _Please excuse me, Miss (in a polite manner_)_

**_Sumimasen_**_ - _I am sorry (very polite manner)

**_Doitashimasu_**_- _You are welcome

**_Ganbare yo!_**_- _Do your best!

**_Iie…_**_- _No…

**_Aishiteru_**_– _I love you

**_Konbawa_**_ – _Good evening

**_Kawaii_**_ - _Cute

**_Kakoii_**_ - _Cool

_**Shiawase ne** - _Be happy

**_Bishounen_**_- _Beautiful boys

* * *


	12. Chapter 11

**A/N**:

(edited on 28th March 2010) I've decided to break this chapter into **2 chapters** (since it was originally posted as a very long chapter). Now the story will have **12** chapters instead of, the previously, **11** chapters. I hope you all are ok with it. Just so you all are not alarmed (especially for my 'old' readers), no drastic changes are made except for my decison of making this one a shorter chapter. Anyways, enjoy!

* * *

_**(- Done/Edited on 28.03.2010 -)**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

**Chapter 11: Odango, Aishiteru.**

The concert has just ended. The Three lights were now on their way to their dressing room. Every way they turn, people and stage crews were applauding and congratulating them. Unable to give better responses, they could only smile and bow slightly to each of them as they continue on walking. Once the three bishounen had finally reached their dressing room, they immediately loosen their ties and coats as they sat (actually flopped) onto the nearby sofas. They wanted to have a rest but were abruptly interrupted when a rather loud and 'ecstatic-kind-of' knocking was heard. Without waiting for their respond (of approval) or even for them to react, the said door was suddenly opened wide and a very very happy looking manager was seen entering their dressing room.

"Gokuro sama! As expected, that was truly a magnificent performance boys! I never doubted you even for a second!" exclaimed Mr. Tsuzuki; their very pleased manager with a big smile on his face, towards the three lights, as he came in front each of them in turns and extended his hand to shake their hands.

"Arigatou, Tsuzuki–san …" come the exhausted replies from the three boys as they each shook his hand.

"Ah! Right then! I probably should leave you guys now. I know how tiring and annoying to you guys I must be now after you all heard the happy and very loud shrieks and screams from your fans tonight! So, please rest up boys! By this time tomorrow, we will have many things to do and stuffs to plan!" said happily as he look at each of the exhausted faces of his famous entourage and immediately headed towards the door.

But before they could even get a breather, suddenly stopped and turns towards them and said, "Oh! I forgot to mention this; be sure to come to the concert after party tonight! Well, it _is_ for you three after all! Matteru yo! Ja!"

A minute or so after making sure that their Manager had left, Taiki turn to his brothers and said, "I can't remember being this tired after completing a performance before… I think this is the first time this ever happened to us."

"Yeah… you're right. I don't remember ever being this exhausted…" Yaten replied as he tries to get up from his uncomfortable resting position.

"Well, that's what you get when you're human… you tend to tire yourself out after a 'good workout'." replied a sarcastic voice which apparently belongs to Seiya (of course); who was on the opposite sofa from Yaten, with his right arm covering his eyes while his other arm resting on top of his stomach and looking awfully worn out, more so than both of his brothers.

"You're right… I sometimes forget we're humans now." Taiki said as he clutches his hands as he looked at them.

"Hmm…" came the tired reply from Seiya as he lay on the sofa; still not bothering to get up from it.

"Ne… don't you think it's about time for those girls to come by now?" Yaten said suddenly after a moment of silence.

"You're right… I wonder what is taking them so long?" Taiki said as he glances over his wrist watch; it has been 10 minutes since their concert had ended.

"I guess we better freshen up ourselves then. Oi, Seiya!" Yaten said as he ruffles his hair and turns to look at him.

No respond.

"Oi! I know you're tired, we all are, but we need to get change!" Yaten call out again.

Still, no respond.

Curious, Yaten stood up and walk over, towards Seiya, and call out to him, again "Seiya?" but before he gets any closer, a soft snoring was heard.

"I guess he must really be tired… just let him sleep." Taiki said and proceed to change out of his stage attire into a regular and more comfortable one, a plain white T-shirt with a black vest and black pants.

Nodding in agreement, Yaten also proceed to change out of his stage clothes and quickly put on the same outfit as Taiki but instead of a white shirt, his was yellow.

**Meanwhile back at the auditorium…**

The other audiences were already leaving their respective seats as they all were now steadily exiting the auditorium. Ami, Minako and Rei was about to approach Usagi (who was standing in front of Mamoru at the moment) when they notices her clinging tightly onto Mamoru's front shirt as she was still sobbing silently onto his shirt. Knowing the reason to Usagi's dilemma though, they wanted to console her but Mamoru had gesture to them not to approach. Understanding his meaning, Rei and the others gave him a nod and decided to just stand back.

Meanwhile, Makoto and Motoki were too 'busy' with each other's company to notice them but when both of them finally noticed the said scene, they quickly approach the other girls. Motoki was the first to ask the question but of course, Makoto already knew the reason when she notices the other girls' expressions (and Usagi crying).

"What's the matter with Usagi-chan? Is she alright?" Motoki said as he watches Mamoru caresses Usagi's hair lightly as he hugged the crying girl.

Unable to find the appropriate respond to Motoki's question, the three girls just shook their heads and choose to remain silent. Confused with their responds; Motoki tried to ask Mamoru the same question, Makoto quickly caught and hold onto his arm; immediately stopping him. Startled by Makoto's action, Motoki turn to look at the beautiful girl and with a slight blush said, "Mako-chan…?"

Makoto just shook her head. She could only silently ask for Motoki to just understand and leave the both of them (Usagi and Mamoru) be. Even if he did not quite understand what was going on with the both of them, Motoki finally agree with Makoto's plea after considering it for a few seconds. Well, he also kind of like the feeling of Makoto's hands on his arm.

"Are you ok now, Usako?" Mamoru said (after letting Usagi cry for a few minutes longer) and bend down slightly to look at her when he notices Usagi's tears had finally subsided as she slowly released his front shirt from her tense grasp.

"Hai…" came the weak reply from the golden haired crying beauty but she still did not turn or lift her face to look at him in the eye.

After considering (and seeing how upset his Moon Princess was) at the moment; looking up at their friends who were still waiting patiently for them, Mamoru said, "I think I'd better take Usagi home now…"

"Yes… please take her home, Mamoru-kun." Rei said with a slight nod and receiving the agreeing nods from Motoki and the others, Mamoru replied "I will."

"Come on. Let's go, Usako." Mamoru said as he puts his arms around Usagi's shoulders as he helped to walked her out of the auditorium.

"Usagi… I hope she will be alright. I never saw her acted this way before." Makoto said as she watches the both of them exiting the auditorium together.

"Usagi-chan will be fine. Besides, Mamoru's with her." Motoki said expecting to receive a relieved reply from all the girls but it did not come as they just smile weakly at him.

The outers; Haruka, Michiru, Setsuna and Hotaru, who came with them all but have different seating arrangement (and saw all that happened), was standing not far from where the others were. As both their Princess's and Prince's silhouette was out of view, they finally came and approach Motoki and the girls.

Noticing their presence behind them all, Rei was the one to greet them. "Oh? Haruka-san, Michiru-san, Setsuna-san and Hotaru-chan."

"Hello, minna-san." Hotaru replied with a smile and slight nod of her head.

"Are you all planning to go and meet _them_?" Haruka said; with a somewhat impassive tone when she had said it, and immediately received a tugged at her sleeve from Hotaru.

"Okay okay… sorry, Hotaru-chan." Haruka said as she tried to smile when she was given a 'cute angry' pout from her daughter.

"It's alright, dear. Michiru-mama will scold Papa later." Setsuna said with a smile and continue on to say, "I will make sure of it! Promise! So, please don't frown" as she places her hand on Hotaru's tiny shoulder and winked, receiving giggles from both their Michiru and their adorable little girl.

"Setsuna! Don't say such things to Hotaru!" Haruka said, embarrassed at her playful display of parenthood to all their friends there as they too giggled at her.

/How uncool..! My reputation!/Haruka thought as she grabs her head, 'dizzy' at this turn of event.

"So? Are you all going?" Setsuna said ignoring Haruka.

"Ah! Yes. Are you all coming too? But only people with passes are allowed to…" replied Minako but before she could finish her sentence, Michiru had already held four of their own backstage passes.

"The advantage of being a well-known violinist!" Michiru said as she winks at seeing Minako's awestruck expression.

/Besides… I also want to ask them some questions… Seiya-kun especially./ thought Michiru as she handed Haruka, Setsuna and Hotaru each of their passes.

"Of course! How could I forget? Silly me!" Minako said as she hit lightly on her forehead and receives giggles from the others.

"Ok then. Let's go, Motoki-kun!" Makoto said as she tugged onto Motoki's arm and drags him along with them, much to his pleasure.

**At that moment...**

Usagi was at the park which was situated nearby; not far from the auditorium, sitting on the bench waiting for Mamoru. They stopped to the park when Usagi refused to go home, saying that she was feeling fine now. He was buying some ice cream cones at the moment from a nearby stall. She was not in the mood to eat ice creams but when he had come with them in hand and a warm smile on his face, she just couldn't refuse his kind offer.

"Thank you, Mamo-chan." Usagi said with a smile as she took the ice cream.

"You're welcome." Replied Mamoru as he too sat down on the same bench and smile at her.

As Usagi began to lick lazily on the strawberry ice cream, she was already lost in her own thoughts. Mamoru just sat there and licks on his vanilla ice cream. He did not utter a word to start a conversation as he too was lost in his own thoughts. Both were content to just sit there 'enjoying' their ice cream cones.

After a moments' time of silence between them, Mamoru; remembering the sadness in Seiya's eyes and especially from Usagi, could not hold himself anymore to just ignore this any longer. Deciding to break the ice, he finally braved himself to ask Usagi the dreaded question that had been lingering in his mind.

Taking a slight deep breath to calm himself, he turn to look at his Moon princess and said "Usako… Do you love Seiya?"

Too startled by Mamoru's sudden question, wide-eyed and disbelief was clearly shown on Usagi's face as she never expected him to ask that question so abruptly.

"Usako… please, tell me the truth. I need to know… please…" Mamoru said as he turns and slowly lifts Usagi's chin so that she finally look him in the eye; pleading softly to her as he stares into hers. He truly wanted to know, afterall it was his right; as her boyfriend, to ask of her so.

Realizing the distressing look from Mamoru, Usagi could only stare at him, speechless. She truly did not expect that she; her self, would ever made her Earth prince to be worry of her in that way. Concerned of her love for him. Shaking her head slightly, "Mamo-chan… I…" Usagi said as tears was again threatening to develop in her beautiful sapphire eyes.

Noticing again the reluctance on Usagi's part; Mamoru shut his eyes and sighs but, instead of forcefully demanding the answer from her, he just said, "I'm sorry… Usako. Maybe we should talk about this some other time. It's getting late now; I better get you back home. Your mom will be worried." Without waiting for Usagi's reply, Mamoru quickly stood up and extended his hand to help her get up from her seat. Smiling at her as he did so.

After a moment of hesitating; she finally nodded but did so reluctantly, she immediately took his hand, allowing Mamoru to pull her up gently. As both of them stood together, Usagi calmly look up at him and said, "I will tell you the truth, Mamo-chan… for us both. I promise you that. But I will tell you now."

"… I'm sorry, Usako... I shouldn't have –" Mamoru tried to apologize but before he could finish his words, he was cut off by Usagi.

"Please. Please, don't say sorry… if someone is to ask for forgiveness, I am the one who should say it." Usagi said as she gripped her front blouse and was now had her head down.

"Usako... I – " Mamoru tried to say it but again, was cut off by Usagi as she placed her hand lightly on his lips.

"Please...please don't say it. If you stop me now, I don't think I have the courage to even say this to you ever again. So, please… let me say this now." Usagi said as she look at him with pleading eyes.

Mamoru wanted to say his mind but seeing the wavering in her eyes and after thinking for a moment about it. Seeing as how Usagi was very determined to say it to him, he finally nodded his head slowly and urges her to continue.

Receiving the nod from Mamoru, Usagi smiled in appreciation and took a calming breath, she then stared at her prince and said "Mamoru… as you and I already know, we both have known and loved each other ever since our past lives. We have sworn to each other that we would be together forever… but, we never get that chance in the past when our lives were unexpectedly taken from us."

"Mother… my dear queen mother, Queen Serenity…. gave her all so that we can meet each other here on earth and be together again… but… but as fate has it, it does not always run its course; the way we want it to…" Usagi said as she closes her eyes; a single tear dropped as she recalls about her queen mother's sacrifice for her past self.

Looking up again at Mamoru, she continue and said "And… as insensitive as this may sound, I am actually _happy _that it turn out that way… I… I too, wanted to do and explore different things… as you do, Mamoru. I know you have always dreamed of doing bigger things in life… going to Harvard to live your dreams… Mamoru's OWN life_…_ not Endymion's destiny."

"I too… want to lead my OWN life… deep in my heart; I… wanted to do the things _I _wanted to do too. Not relying only on the destiny that was set for because of our past lives. I always wanted to be the ME now… I want to be Tsukino Usagi… doing the things that _I_ wanted to. And what I want to do now is be with _him_." Usagi said as she places her left hand on her chest as she looked into Mamoru's eyes.

Shaking her head slightly; Usagi continue on and now clutching both of her hands onto her heart, and said "I know that I'm being selfish… and cruel to you, Mamoru… but my heart, my heart belongs to _him_ now, to Seiya. I'm so sorry… I sincerely am sorry… please… please forgive me… Endymion…". Pleading for Mamoru to understand even if he will hate her for it.

Smiling weakly and places his hand on her shoulders, he said "Please… dry your tears, Usagi… Say no more. I understand." and brushed Usagi's flushed cheek lightly.

Looking up at the sky for a moment or so; Mamoru then turn to look at Usagi, smiling genuinely now and said "As you'd said… I do wish to do the things _MAMORU_ wanted. Not just go along the path that was already led down for me to follow. Therefore, I too am guilty in this. I am sorry for not giving you the love and attention that you should deserve… Serenity…"

Usagi couldn't say anything after hearing that confession but looking at Mamoru now, she could only cried out "Mamoru…"

Smiling appreciatively as they both walk out of the park and towards his car; which was parked not far from where they both were, Mamoru turn to look at Usagi and said "Thank you, Usako."

**Back at the auditorium**

The girls and the outer senshis were now heading towards the Three Lights' dressing room. They were about a couple of meters away from it when someone calls out to them from behind. Makoto and Motoki did not join them as Motoki insisted that they should go elsewhere instead (not that he was not interested in meeting the idols but he wanted to spend time alone together, Ok, a date actually).

"Oi~!" that person called out, crudely again. They all then stopped on their track and turn to look at the said person. It was Yaten.

"Yaten-kun!? Taiki-san? We were just about to come and visit you guys." Minako said as she happily sprinted towards the idols.

"Yeah, we know. That is the reason we're both are out here. But if you all are thinking of visiting our dressing room, I'm sorry but I don't think you guys can come in at the moment." Yaten replied, quite pleased when it was Minako who had ran towards them.

"Why is that? Why can't we come in?" Haruka said as they all come towards them as well.

"Seiya. He's… well, sleeping." Taiki said as he turns to look at Haruka. He was not that fond of the short-haired Outer senshi but he did not hate her either.

"He must be pretty exhausted…"Ami said as she approaches them but stopped a little ways from where Taiki stood. Realizing her closeness; although, still considered far, Taiki smiled warmly at her and thus received the well known blush from the beautiful girl.

"And we need to see him, well, speak to us actually." Setsuna said; as she stood next to the blue haired senshi of the planet Mercury, and gave a knowing smile at both of them. Taiki just lift a brow when he saw it.

"And we want to see your dressing room too! Please~!" Minako interjected as she look pleadingly to both idols; with eyes wide and sparkling now as she stood closer to them, well, towards Yaten in particular.

"Ugh…Well… if you put it that way… I guess we'll try to wake him up." Yaten replied feeling uneasy with Minako's sudden closeness but did not hate it either.

"Thank you, Yaten-kun!" Minako said as she took hold of his hands.

Startled by her sudden action, Yaten inadvertently snatch away his hands from the Minako's hold but quickly regretted it when he caught the look of hurt in her beautiful azure eyes. He immediately tries to apologize but stopped when she smiles at him.

"Please wait here. You, come with me!" Taiki said as he pulls Yaten away with him.

'_Why the heck did you that for?_' Yaten whispered crudely to Taiki; as he yanks his arm from him.

'_I'm saving you._ _Now shut up!_' Taiki whispered back with an angry glare as he turns slightly to look at the shorter boy.

'_Save me? From what?!_' Yaten said dumbfounded and angry by Taiki's vague answer.

'_From you! Making a fool of your self! What else?_' Taiki said as he turns the knob of their dressing room door and entered, leaving Yaten to ponder about it. Yaten didn't say anything back as he too find that his action; although he did not meant to do, was still uncalled for. So, he too entered the room and closes the door behind them.

Seiya was already up and had changed his clothes, the same outfit as theirs but with a red shirt underneath. He was still sitting on the same sofa and did not even bother to look at them as he continues to stare at both of his hands. Clearly focus on it, as if he was thinking of something very important.

"You feel ok now?" Taiki said; concern with his brother as he looked a bit pale.

"Yeah…" came the impassive reply from Seiya as he closes his hands, still did not bother to look at them.

"Well, the girls are here together with the others. They want to talk to you. And just so you know… THEY (Usagi and Mamoru) are not with them."

"Oh?" came, yet another impassive respond from Seiya whom finally turns to look at both of them.

"Are you sure you're ok, Seiya? You don't look so good." Yaten said worried with Seiya's lack of concern and looked rather pale too.

"I'm alright… don't worry about me. Please let them in. It's impolite to let your guest waiting especially if they come to see you." Replies Seiya as he ruffles his bangs away from his face, ignoring the obvious concerns from both of his older brothers.

Yaten glances back at Taiki, waiting for his approval. Sighing low, Taiki looks towards Seiya for a moment or two before giving the nod. Receiving the said nod, Yaten then move toward the door and immediately gestured their guests to enter but only Ami, Minako, Rei and Setsuna came in. Michiru, Haruka and Hotaru remained outside.

"Seiya-kun, may we have a word with you?" Setsuna said as she now approached Seiya.

"Sure." Seiya said as he got up from the sofa and proceed to follow Setsuna outside.

After a few minutes have gone by, Seiya finally came back; with his hands in his pocket, looking too calm. Of course, seeing this, many questions (from both Yaten and Taiki) was thrown at him. Ignoring them, he quickly sat on the unoccupied single sofa and leans back against it.

"It's nothing." was his only reply.

Unsatisfied with that respond, Yaten said "How can that be 'nothing'? If it was 'nothing' as you'd said… then why did you take so long?"

"Was it about Usagi?" Rei said concerned and immediately received a slight grin from Seiya.

"Hai… but it's nothing you girls should worry about."

"Seiya, what did they say to you?" Minako interjected as she too tried to get some answers from the lead singer but she was given the same smirk that he had gave Rei, instead.

"We better get to the party. Tsuzuki-san would be angry with us if we're late. Come on. You girls come too okay!" Seiya simply said; ignoring their questions, and immediately got up from his seat and proceed to walk out the room.

"Oi! Wait! Seiya!" exclaimed Yaten as he ran up to try catch up to Seiya, apparently did not noticed that he too was also leaving behind Taiki and the girls.

Sighing; upon witnessing both of his band mates' childish behavior, Taiki call out "Hey! We still have time you know!" and then turns to look at the girls sitting on the sofa beside him, smiling as he said "Well, girls. I guess you all are stuck with us now. Care to join us?"

"You bet we do! Let's go!" the three girls said in unison as they all followed the three lights to the party located at the 2nd floor of the auditorium. Of course; upon reaching the said place, various famous artists and well known people were already there waiting for them. As the girls were seen came together with the three lights; reporters and photographers from famous magazines took pictures of the girls, especially Ami's and Minako's.

Rei had already escaped and hid herself, blending in among the other guests. Although worried about the 'safety' her friends, at the same time was also glad that she had done it when she saw Taiki and Yaten tried to shield both the girls from the unwelcome situation they all were at currently. Thinking that both Ami and Minako were in safe hands, she proceed to mingle with the other guests and enjoyed her self, well, not that it was hard to do so with her looks and all.

Meanwhile Seiya was leaning on one of the nearby wall, looking amuse with the commotion glad that he was able to escape and be alone with his thoughts. He then recalls back to a few minutes ago when he was called out by the Outers.

**FLASHBACK**

"Kou Seiya! There are some questions we need you to answer. Each of us will ask you a question and you must tell us the truth." Haruka said when Seiya stopped and stood just a couple of steps in front of the senshi of the Planet Uranus.

"What do you want to know?" Seiya said and nodded. He noticed that the Outers were being too formal with him, not that it was weird or anything, since they all had already see each other as comrades now (even if they always acted somewhat cold towards him before) but their behaviour now was still seemed kind of odd.

"Why did you come back?" Haruka was the first to ask the question.

"If you're wondering whether I came here willingly and at my own decision, well, I didn't. I was sent here. As to why I'm back, I have no doubt you already known why." Seiya said with an annoyed expression as he look at Haruka.

"What do you think of Usagi?" Setsuna said interrupting the glares between the two.

"She's a beautiful and wonderful girl. A brilliant light that will always shine for all no matter what happens around her." Seiya answered simply as he broke the 'staring contest' and look at the senshi of Time.

"What do you think of her personally?" Michiru said then.

Looking at Michiru for a few seconds, "I think she's clumsy, a little childish at times but still, a great girl." Seiya then replied with a weak smile adorning his handsome features but it soon disappears.

Finally it was Hotaru's turn. Even though Hotaru had never talk to him personally before, she knew that Seiya never meant any harm towards her princess. But she still needed to make sure, "Do you love Usagi?" she said as she looked up into Seiya's eyes and walk towards the leader of the Sailor Star Lights.

Smiling, as Seiya turn to look at the little senshi, he said "Yes… but only as a friend."

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"All... will end soon." Seiya said to himself; smiling wearily as he pushed himself off from the wall that he was leaning on, and towards where Tsuzuki-san and the others were. Of course, when the guests notices him approaching; they all started to applause and cheered, immediately an arrogant smirk was shown on Seiya's face as he walked towards them.

**Jyuuban High School, the next day.**

The next morning at school, the three lights were the center of attention no matter where they all go. Students and even teachers were congratulating them for the success of their remarkable performance the day before. Even during lunch break, the boys were till having a hard time when every way they turn; they had to stop to amuse the person(s) they met.

"This is frustrating! I can't even go to the toilet without someone walking up to me; and praising me! Can't a guy take a leak in peace?! Jeez~!" Yaten said and huffed when they finally had a moment of peace at the roof. Of course, being 'Yaten', he never minded the way he talks crudely about his feelings towards others that were present.

Minako said with a playful wink, "Daijobu! If anything happens, I will protect you!" but giggled when she notices Yaten blushed and looks away.

Taiki; at the meantime, was too occupied with his blue haired angel to even bothered to complain about it. Ami; as always, was blushing bright red yet again. Meanwhile, Makoto just ignored the scenes happening before her and choose to just enjoyed her food. As for Usagi, she did not join them for lunch today as she was having them in class together with Naru.

Whereas Seiya, he just sits and had leaned back on the fence, like he always do and stared to the sky. With a serious look on his face as he thought, /Soon… Soon…/

**

* * *

That night...(at the Three Lights' apartment)**

The three Lights had just come back from an unschedule meeting with their manager, Tsuzuki, about their up coming new album. They came to the studio today since they did not have any classes to attend to in the afternoon. Eventhough the Lights had came unscheduled, Tsuzuki was still more than happy to see them all as he was feeling bored today. And of course, being manager to famous group was a great (and tiring) job but he love it and the boys was like little brothers to him.

They talked and discussed for sometime before the three boys decided to practice their vocals. It was already around 7pm in the evening when they had finally went home and reach their apartment.

"I'm going to hit the sack earlier tonight. Oyasumi..." Seiya said and yawned as they all walked into their apartment's living room before quickly heading towards his own room.

"Oyasumi nasai." Replied Taiki as he watched Seiya turns and disappears around the corner to where his bedroom was located.

"Ne, Taiki? Wanna go and practice?" Yaten said as they both walk into their living room and sat on the sofa. They had a mini studio built in their apartment so it was easier for the three of them to rehearse at home whenever they want.

"Ok. Meet you there in a sec. I need to get something from my room." Taiki replied (after thinking about it for a moment) and quickly headed towards his bedroom; which was not that far from the living room, just two doors away from Seiya's.

"Right. I'll be in the studio." Yaten said as he got up from the sofa that he sitting on and proceed to go their studio, as he hummed to the melody of their new song '_**Doushite Kimi Wo Suki Ni Natte Shimattan Darou**_'. He had never invited any of them for practice before but since coming back to Earth and also performing last night, he found himself thinking that; it is not that bad to be an idol and performing your best for others.

**Almost an hour later...**

The two boys; Yaten Kou and Taiki Kou, were busy practicing their new song (that they both co-wrote) in the studio when Yaten suddenly stopped and said, "Ne… I'm kind of thirsty. I think I'll go and grab a drink from the fridge. Do you want anything?"

Thinking for a moment, Taiki then said, "Bring me a bottle of plain water then. Cold.", as he too stopped playing his guitar and places it on the stand.

"Sure. Be back in two." Yaten said and quickly made his way towards their kitchen's fridge and took two bottles of cool mineral water. He was about to head back to their studio when he notices Seiya bedroom's door was open although not that widely. Curious that Seiya had left it open; as he usually closes them, Yaten turned back and walk towards it instead.

"Oi, Seiya. Are you awake? If you are, come and practice with us!" Yaten said as he simi-peeks into the room.

No respond.

"Seiya?" Yaten calls out yet again and now walked into the room. It was empty and the bed was still neat as it was before they had left for school that morning. /Where the heck is he now?/ Yaten thought; puzzled by the sudden disappearance of his brother and band mate. Then as he turns to look around, he saw a folded piece of paper addressed to Taiki and himself on the nearby side table.

"What's…?" as he curiously picked the paper up; flipped it open and read the contents for a few seconds or so, before cursing angrily at it, "Shit! Ano baka!" and immediately ran back towards the studio to inform Taiki.

**TBC**

_**

* * *

(- Done/Edited on 28.03.2010-)**_

**

* * *

As promise, here are the translations:**

_**Hai!**_ - Yes!

_**Odango, Aishiteru.**_– Odango, I love you.

_**Daijobu!**_ - It means, "I'm ok!" or "Do not worry!" Which ever fits the conversation but usually used for the latter.

_**Gokuro sama!**_- "Thank you so much for your trouble!" It is used to express gratitude towards someone after their hard work.

_**Matteru yo! Ja!**_ - "I'll be waiting! Later!"

_**Ano Baka!**_ - "That idiot!"


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: Gomenasai..my love (final chapter)**

**

* * *

**

**EDITED on 28/03/2010**

**

* * *

(PREVIOUSLY in the last chapter)**

"Seiya?" Yaten calls out yet again and now walked into the room. It was empty and the bed was still neat as it was before they had left for school that morning. /Where the heck is he now?/ Yaten thought; puzzled by the sudden disappearance of his brother and band mate. Then as he turns to look around, he saw a folded piece of paper addressed to Taiki and himself on the nearby side table.

"What's…?" as he curiously picked the paper up; flipped it open and read the contents for a few seconds or so, before cursing angrily at it, "Shit! Ano baka!" and immediately ran back towards the studio to inform Taiki.

**

* * *

At Crown, that same night… **

Usagi and Mamoru were having a nice friendly dinner at Motoki's. They have decided that even if they were no longer together now, they will always remain friends. They were enjoying their food when her hand phone rang suddenly. She quickly flipped her phone open and happily said, "Moshi-moshi?"

"Usagi! Come quick!" came a very panicky voice from the other end. It was Minako.

Although she was slightly startled by Minako's voice, Usagi still calmly said "Slow down, Minako-chan. What are you talking about?"

"Seiya! He's Leaving! He's leaving for Kinmoku!" exclaimed Minako as panicky as she first heard her when she had picked up the phone call just a few seconds ago.

"What? Seiya's leaving? But why?" Usagi said wide eyed in disbelief and upset, as she was truly taken aback by that sudden unexpected news.

"I'm not sure. Taiki just called us and said that Seiya left them with a note saying 'Goodbye & Take care'. Please! Usagi! He'd probably left just 10 minutes ago! They said that he is most likely be at that park! We all are going there now. Hurry, Usagi!" Minako replied hurriedly before she ended their hasty conversation (with the sound of a 'click' from the other side).

"Usako? What's wrong?" Mamoru asked, clearly concerned when he saw the sudden change in Usagi's look; from a bubbly demeanor to a distressing one.

"Seiya! Seiya's leaving!" Usagi cried out as tears were now developing in her eyes as she turn to look desperately at Mamoru.

After hearing the news from Usagi's trembling lips; Mamoru immediately stood up, walks over to Usagi and calmly said "What are you waiting for?".

Usagi was still too shocked by the news that she could not understand what Mamoru had told her, as she only continues on to look at him with a blank yet sad expression. Noticing this, Mamoru immediately took her left hand in his and gently pull her up from her seat.

"Now, Go!" he said as he turns her around with her back facing him, he pushed her gently towards the exit.

"Mamoru…?" Usagi said as she looked up at him. Mamoru just smiled encouragingly at her.

"Em! Arigatou, Mamoru." Usagi nodded gratefully at him before she sprinted towards the park.

_/Good luck and be happy, Usagi…/ _Mamoru thought as he watch Usagi dash hurriedly to the said park which was just a couple of blocks away from where they were.

"I didn't expect that coming from you…" said a voice from behind him.

Turning around to look at the newcomer, he was slightly startled when he saw who it was, "You are…!" as the person smiled watching Usagi disappears from their view.

**At the park, almost 10 minutes later…**

Once Usagi had finally reached the park, the girls (Rei, Ami, Minako and Makoto) along with Taiki and Yaten had just arrived too. Noticing her, Minako yelled "Usagi!" and quickly join her together with the others close behind them.

"It's not that far from here, just around that corner!" Taiki yelled as they dashed towards the area where he believed Seiya might be. When they finally reached their destination; panting heavily due to their constant running, indeed, Seiya was there. He was looking very calm that no one could ever guessed that he was torn in the inside.

"Seiya!" Usagi call out as she ran up to him who was standing in the middle of the isolated side of the park staring at the lake. It was the same spot where the starlights had landed when they arrived just nearly 2 months before.

Seiya quickly turns around and was truly startled when he saw her, /Tsukino-san…?/

"What are you doing here?" Seiya said as he now faces her, never expected HER to be there.

Clutching her hand onto her chest, Usagi painfully gasped out "Seiya… don't go…!"

Looking impassively; as his deep navy blue eyes stared blankly at Usagi's flushed face and said "Why? If I stay; I will only be a hindrance to you and the others. I should have never come back here."

Shaking her head frantically, Usagi look up at him and with difficulty said "No… Seiya…", her eyes shone with unshed tears, pleading desperately.

"Up to now… I have caused you such a bother, Tsukino-san. It is best that I leave." Seiya said as he tries hard to ignore the heartbreaking expression forming onto her fair features.

"That's not…!" Usagi cried out; tears were now slowly flowing down her face as she tried to reach out at him, desperately trying to make him stay.

"Goodbye, Tsukino-san…" Seiya said as he turns away from her; ignoring the odango-haired girl, never looking at her eyes as he said so.

"Seiya…! I-!" Usagi tries hard to make him listen but was in vain as Seiya continues ignore and walked away, leaving her behind.

But before Seiya could truly walk away and leave the crying girl, Taiki and Yaten finally decided to intervened and shouted, "Seiya!" and immediately blocked his path. The girls too took this opportunity to follow them and move towards Usagi.

"You idiot! What are you doing, leaving us just like that!?" Yaten yelled out fuming at him.

"I thought we're closer than any one. How could you do this to us?" Taiki said as he comes up to Seiya, visibly upset by Seiya's action.

Looking at them with an angry glare that still betrayed the saddness in them, Seiya exclaimed, "Please get out of my way you two! You already know why I have to do this!". He wanted to make them leave but judging by the serious looks on both of his brothers' faces, he knew that could only do so by using brute force. But he would never dared to do so even if he thought both of them deserved it now.

"Seiya Kou!" someone yelled. Turning his head slightly, he saw someone approached them. It was Haruka (as expected by the way she always called him). And as always, Michiru Kaiou was there too.

"Haruka-san, you're here. Please take Tsukino-san home." Seiya said as he turns to look at Haruka; pleading for the first time towards the sky senshi to make Usagi leave.

Looking at Usagi for a few seconds or so, Haruka then turns to look back at Seiya and simply said "No."

"What are you-?! That's your job!" Seiya said; shocked. He truly did not expect that Haruka would refused him as the said Sky senshi normally and ever so often stands in his way whenever he was near to Usagi. He then turn to look pleadingly at Michiru but received a shake of her head from her instead.

"Baka! Daikirai!" Usagi cried out as she quickly ran away from there. She truly could not believe that Seiya would do that to her.

"…!"

"What are you doing? Go after her!" Someone suddenly yelled from behind and was now approaching them. It was a young man styling the same hairstyle as the Lights but had slightly shorter ponytail than them.

"Kazuomi-san?" Taiki said shocked by the sudden appearance of their princess fiancé on Earth.

"Fighter-sama. Healer-sama. Maker-sama. It's nice to see you again." Kazuomi bowed slightly towards them as he stopped and now stood not far from them.

"What are you doing here? When did you-?"

Ignoring Seiya's questions, Kazuomi instead said, "Are you going to let her go and cry?" as he look at Seiya.

Confused with Kazuomi's question, Seiya intelligently said "Huh…?"

Shaking his head slightly in disbelieve of Seiya's clueless-ness, Kazuomi then turn to look again at Seiya and said, "I never thought that you were this heartless, Fighter-sama."

Startled by Kazuomi's statement, Seiya quickly retorted "I am not! I just…!"

"Quit your nonsense and just go after her!" Yaten yelled at Seiya; as he look at him furiously.

"What…What are you guys saying? I am only…" Seiya turns to look at all of them.

"Idiot!" Yaten immediately snatches his collar, and exclaimed "Don't you get it?! She's already-!" But before he could finish his words, he was suddenly cut off by someone.

"Yamette! Healer! There's no need for that." that someone said with authority, a woman.

"Seiya-kun!" came another voice, a male.

Turning around to look at the person(s), Seiya was totally shocked by the appearance of both but more so when he finally saw the red-haired young woman that was standing behind the man.

"Mamoru-san? Kakyuu… hime-sama?" Seiya said in disbelief as Mamoru continue to approach him.

"Mamoru-san." Kakyuu said as she gestured Mamoru to clarify the situation at hand. When Kakyuu notices the slight jealousy developing in Kazuomi's eyes; as she still stood near the prince of Earth, she then immediately walked towards her fiance and locked her arms around his, smiling warmly as she looked up at him.

**

* * *

A few minutes later…**

"Tsukino-san!" Seiya shouted when he finally spotted Usagi (who was now walking), and she was still crying. Startled at hearing his voice, Usagi tried to run away again from him. Noticing he reaction, Seiya quickly runs up to her; grabbed her hand before she tried to run from him, yet again. Knowing the strong hold on her arm, Usagi immediately stopped.

"……" Silent as Usagi did not turn to look at him.

Feeling guilty, Seiya tried to say something comforting towards the crying girl, "Tsukino-san… I…" but he didn't had the chance when Usagi suddenly pulled her arms away from him and then turns around as tears was flowing rapidly down her flushed face.

"Why are you being this way?!" Usagi suddenly shouted.

"?" Seiya was too startled by her sudden bellows that he just didn't know what or how to repond.

"What did you think I came here for? Did you think that I came, just so I could heartlessly say goodbye to you again?" exclaimed Usagi as she looked up at Seiya with sad-wavering eyes.

"Wait! What are you-" baffled by Usagi's outbursts; Seiya tried to say again but before he could finish his words, he was cut off by Usagi.

"Daisuki da!" Usagi shouted yet again.

"Tsuki-" Seiya tried to say again.

"I like you, Seiya! I really really like you, damn it!" Usagi said as she clutches her trembling hands together.

"Why can't you see that?! Why can't you understand?!" Usagi cried out as she moves closer towards Seiya.

Usagi cried out again, "Baka!!" as she now took hold of Seiya's front shirt with both her hands before abruptly pushing him aside.

After a moment, Usagi finally calmed down; but she was now flushed due to embarrassment as she could not believe that she had shouted those words at Seiya. Usagi didn't dare to look at him. She felt more distress and insecure when he silently; walked towards her, stopped and was now standing in front of her.

/Oh my god! How could I say those words to him?! He must hate me now! I'm the worst!/ Usagi thought as she cries yet again.

"Look at me." Usagi heard Seiya said but still did not dared to look at him.

/This is it… he seriously will hate me…/ Usagi thought as her tears flowing down rapidly her fair cheeks.

"…Odango… please, look at me." Seiya said again.

Startled, Usagi finally look up /He just called me…!/

"Thank you…" was his only answer as he smile lovingly at her. It was the same smile that he had given her; that day in their dressing room, the same night that he kissed goodbye on her cheek.

"Oh seiya…! Seiya!" she immediately hugged him with all her might; never want to let him go ever again.

Startled, Seiya quickly hugged her back but with more affection. They both stood there hugging each other as if their very lives depend on it. But, after what felt like hours have gone by, Seiya suddenly broke their bliss and said "Um…Odango…?"

"Yes? Seiya?" Usagi answered; loving the name he called her.

"Well…as much as… I enjoyed being hugged by you…could you please not crush my ribs in the process?"

"Ah! Gomen!" Usagi said as she immediately let go of him as flushed yet again.

After taking a breather and rubbing his sides, "I never thought you are capable of that…well, with that small frame of yours…"

"Hey!" Usagi said and she pouted.

"Odango!" Seiya exclaimed suddenly; with a serious yet sadden look on his face, as he looked at his beloved Odango.

"Hai?" Usagi said with a smile, although she was rather startled by Seiya's sudden seriousness.

"Odango… I am sorry if I acted as a fool… I'm such a jerk… I never meant to make you cry… sorry…" Seiya said as he looked nervously and apologetically at her.

"No, Seiya! I was the one wrong here… I… I know I'm clumsy when it comes to things that matters to me. I think too much about how others might feel despite what they had already told me. I also can't help hiding how I actually feel... and I…!"

"Stop! I understand…you don't have to explain to me. But I know I did you wrong too." Seiya said as he places his finger lightly on her lips.

"Please no more tears, Odango…" Seiya said again as he wiped each of Usagi's tears away with his thumbs as he cupped her face and looked into each other's eyes.

After a moment's time; with a smile, Seiya then said "Tell me, what to do to make it up to you?"

"Please…kiss…me." Usagi said in a low voice as she clings tightly onto his shirt, embarrassed with her own words.

Smiling widely, "As you wish… Odango." He then went on and planted a kiss on top of her forehead lovingly.

"Seiya…! You know that's not what I meant...!" she said; embarrassed yet not so much, as she looks up at him and touches her own lips. Closing her eyes; she then proceeds to pout them, impatiently waiting for her long awaited passionate kiss.

Seeing the scene in front of him, Seiya could not help but sweat dropped.

"What?" Noticing the lack of enthusiasm from Seiya; Usagi said as open her eyes and she tilted her head slightly to the side, annoyed that Seiya did not give her what she wants. He smiles cheekily at her.

/Kawaii…/ Seiya thought (and chuckled).

Bending down slightly, he pointed and touched her lips lightly and he said "You don't deserved _that,_ yet!"

"Wha-?" Usagi said, clearly dumbfounded by his action.

Instead of explaining the reason, he just ruffles her head playfully before proceeds to walk away and left Usagi to ponder.

"Seiya? What did you mean by that? Matte…!" Usagi said as she runs up to him.

Abruptly stopping a couple of steps from Usagi, Seiya turns his head slightly (after laughing) and look back at her and said "Ne, Odango?"

"Nanda?!" Usagi retorted still mad at him for 'walking out' on her.

Turning to face her finally and smiling affectionately, he said "Aishiteru… Odango."

Usagi immediately cupped her hands on her face as joyful tears flow slowly down her fair cheeks. Hearing those words from him was enough to dissolves all her ego.

Feeling sorry for the crying beauty, Seiya quickly extended his arms wide and said, "Come here… Odango." Smirking arrogantly as he did so.

Usagi immediately perked up; still crying the tears of joy, runs up to him before crushing him with yet another bone crushing hug at his waist. "Oh Seiya! Seiya! Seiya!"

They stood there holding each other, when Seiya suddenly pulls away and said, "Odango…" and gently lifts her chin to face him.

"Seiya…I…" Usagi started but was cut off by Seiya.

"Shush…" Seiya said as he bends down slightly, and finally gave the kiss that they both have been craving for, for so long. Usagi immediately closes her eyes and let Seiya kiss her for real for the first time. As both their lips finally touches each other, no words can be conveyed enough of how wonderful and precious the feelings that they both felt at that moment as both was lost in the world of their own.

After what felt like just minutes have gone by, they finally parted. Blushing and panting slightly, Usagi was lost for words. Seiya too blushed as he touches his own lips after that long passionate kiss that they both had just shared.

"Seiya? What's wrong?" Usagi finally looked up at him when she notices him; just stood there, as he touches his lips and did not say a word.

"I…I never thought kissing was… that…" Seiya replied but did not turn to look at her.

"Seiya? Are you saying… that you never…?" Usagi blushed as she said it, still could not quite believe her 'discovery'.

"N-nanda? Is that so strange?" Seiya was blushing furiously, clearly embarrassed.

/Oh… Seiya…/ Usagi thought as she places both her hands onto her chest and smiled happily. Hearing his 'confession', Usagi could not help but feel extreme happiness curling up in her heart.

"A-anyway…! I never dreamt of kissing a girl that I don't love! So be honored that I; Seiya Kou, have gave you my first kiss!" blushing furiously; Seiya said as he crosses his arms and faced to the side.

"Ne, Seiya…" Usagi said as she still held her head down.

"Hm?" Seiya said as he turns to look at his beloved Odango. Looking up, Usagi smiled widely with a blush still apparent on her beautiful features.

"Daisuki!!" Usagi said with sparkling eyes in a heart-shaped as she tackled him yet again, nearly pushing him to the ground.

"Ah~! Wait! Odango! Please stop! People are looking!" Seiya was startled that Usagi would do that to him.

"But there's no one around!" Usagi said as she continues on to give a bone crushing hug and kisses to Seiya.

**

* * *

Meanwhile...**

The other senshi(s) together with Kakyuu, Kazuomi and Mamoru was actually there (as Seiya had said) hiding behind some bushes, intently watching the two new lovebirds. After watching for a moment longer and satisfied with the outcome, they all finally decided to leave.

"Hmph! It looks like they don't need us to bother them anymore. Let's go, Michi." Haruka said as she crosses her arms and starts to walk away.

"Yes…" Michiru said in agreement and immediately followed Haruka.

"I'd guess I should be going too..." Mamoru said as he glanced back at them all with a smile.

"What are you going to do now, Mamoru-kun?" Rei said and the others look on with worried expressions.

Smiling at them, as he know of their concerns for him; he shake his head slightly and then said, "Well... honestly, I'm not quite sure yet. But... I will probably going to continue my studies at Harvard as planned."

"Oh..." came the replies of all his friends. They know that even though Mamoru seemed alright with all that had happened, they also knew that no matter what Mamoru will always stay strong and will never dissappear on them. He was still the Mamoru that they all knew.

"Well... be seeing you! Ja na!" Mamoru said with a smile that clearly said /Please, don't worry! Heki desu yo!/ as he waved at them (and joins Haruka and Michiru) before he too left the park.

When the two outer senshi(s) and Mamoru were out of view, Kakyuu turn towards her two former Starlights and said "Maker. Healer."

"Hime-sama?" both of them immediately turns to face her and bowed respectfully at their princess.

Smiling warmly towards them, unwavering, she said "Have you made yours yet?"

"Ours? Your highness?" both asked in unison, uncertain by their princess's inquiry and looked up at her.

"Have you made your decision on what I had asked of you?" Kakyuu replied (with another question) with a smirk on her face and wink to both Lights.

Startled; upon realizing the matter, Taiki and Yaten just look at each other.

Looking at both of them with a knowing expression, Kakyuu said "Well? Maker? Healer?"

Taking a deep breath, Taiki then turns to look at Ami; who was startled at first but the sad look in her eyes was enough to convince him as it had said all that he needed from her, he then turns back to look at his princess. He smiles at his princess and said, "I will stay on Earth."

Smiling back towards him, Kakyuu then turns to look at the silver haired boy named Yaten Kou and said "How about you, Healer?"

"I…" he began and risk a glance towards Minako; who smiled weakly at him, upon noticing him. She looked happy but that unmistakable wavering in her eyes betrayed her true feelings. Yaten immediately looked away from the golden haired girl and stares down at the ground, looking very troubled.

"Healer? What is your decision?"

"Decision? What decision?" All the girls said as they look at each other and back at both the former Star Lights and Princess Kakyuu. Taiki just gave them a mischevious grin.

/So... they never told them./ Kakyuu thought as she smiled and glanced to look at them.

Looking up finally at his Princess; with a determined expression yet sad at the same time, Yaten then bowed his head and said "I… I too, will stay on Earth. Please forgive me, hime-sama."

**Owari (END)**

_

* * *

That's it! Fuhh~! (Wiping the imaginary sweat off forehead) I know that, this fic/story is not as good/great as any of the __**Usagi+Seiya fic**__ out there but I'd tried my best! Does it seem rush? Good? Bad? Sucks? Satisfied? Unsatisfied? Could do better? Please let me know what you all think about it._

Thinking back, when I first decided to write this story…I was planning on only doing a **2-chapter** fic but now, it had already reached to **12 chapters**! I can't believe I can write this long! What can I say? My imagination just runs wild! LoLs

Anyway,a shout out of**:**

_**"Hontou ni! Domo Arigatou, minna-san!!"**_ to all my reviewers, and also to those that had listed my story to their alerts/and favs list:

_**Sailor Sayuri, Marisa Makou, Imagi, PrettyAngelSerena,TinGirl314, cuteknight101, lilyfairygirl, AQuaMarine-Beauty, usagiseiyaforever, Midnightangle08, Serena-Jade-Armstrong-Littrell, Sakura Lisel, Angel Omaga, TestingImmortality, DAzED Blue Angel, usagichan1408, -Ninja Emmett-, Escoger, Gavie16, LadyPeneloSolidor, SailorBlackSun, SailorHeart 01, Serena62, YunaandTidus, blaziinoxshortii, moonkthiekou, wiccariangoddessofthemoon, keniki, zhenechka, Lil'Pheonix, emi-87, beautifulxredxrose, RubyNury, Rhinoa Lunar**_ and of course, _**dwizer **_(tomo yo~! Hahaha XD)

And also not forgetting; to all the other readers who clicked/hit to my story, Thanks alot for dropping by to read my fic! (^-^)

Love;** Aria (aRiaHime)**

Ja! Mata ne ~!! (^-^)/

* * *

"_**Happy New Year 2009 to ALL ~!!"**_

**(EDITED on 28/03/2010)**_**

* * *

**_

**Here's the translation:**

_**Moshi-moshi**_ - "Hello", this can only be used when you picked up your phone calls, NOT, for anything else.

_**Baka! Daikirai!**_ - "Idiot! I hate you!"

_**Yamette!**_ - "Stop it!"

_**Heki desu yo!**_ - "I am fine, really!"

_**Nanda**_ - A crude way of saying, "What is it?" or "What?"

_**Daisuki da!**_ - I (really) like you!

_**Minna-san**_** – **Everyone

_**Tomo yo! – **_My buddy/pal/friend!

_**Hontou ni **_– Basically it means, "It's True" in a statement kind of way because '_**Hontou**__'_ means "True/Truth"

_**Domo Arigatou**_ – "Thank you so/very much!"

_**Ja! Mata ne~!!**_ – "See you (all) later~!!" or "Until next time~!! Later!"


End file.
